Ninja Opportunity
by inuyasha's little angel
Summary: Cell 7 and 5 new members of the team are on a mission that could risk the safty of their entire village... Summary inside. It has got lots of action, fighting, randomness, romance, humor and more! Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja Opportunity**

By: I.Y.L.A.

I.Y.L.A.: Hi everyone. Sorry, but Crack goes the Inu isn't done yet. (I've started it and I got stuck. If you have any suggestions on what I can put in that story and/or this story, please leave a review, any review, good or bad, okay?) I hope you like this story. Here is a summary.

Summary: Lord Hokage has summoned 5 kunoichi (from Konohagakure village) to help Kakashi sensei, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. They are on a quest to bring a treaty to the village hidden in the clouds, but the village hidden in the sand wants to be allies with the village hidden in the clouds (they are not allies with Konoha village), thus they are destined to collide for the future of their villages… Who are the 5 kunoichi? And why did Lord Hokage want them all to meet in the forest of no return? Rated for the mature subject matter, violence, language, and for random randomness (hehe). Please read & review! Enjoy!

(Oh before I forget. Sakura and Naruto are 17 years old. And Sasuke is 18 years old and Kakashi is… 26? And any other character from the book is 5 years older in this story. They characters in the book are either 12 or 13. kk)

The disclaimer will be presented by… Naruto.

Naruto: I.Y.L.A. does not own my comic/manga and TV show! But she does own the 5 kunoichi. And she gave my Sakura! YAY!

Sakura: … (looks at I.Y.L.A.) You did what?

I.Y.L.A: … Ehehehehehehe..

Prologue: New meetings

"Kiko! Do you see anything!" a kunoichi with red hair yelled to a dark brunette in a nearby tree.

The kunoichi with red hair is named Neko Yumorii, age 18, 5'5". A master at controlling chakura, she can turn her chakura into weapons. She has a red leaf headband that she wears across her forehead. She wears a sleeveless red turtleneck (slightly like how Ino wears hers, Only this one goes down further) that has bandages around her waist, right thigh (throwing stars), and her whole right arm. On her left wrist and upper left arm she also has these weapons concealed. She also wears red pants that are like bellbottoms. Her eyes are emerald green with the same slanted pupils of a cat. She has a Kekai Genkai, blood trait; she can merge with any animal she summons (She mostly summons cats. She's known as the humanoid cat girl). Also a real klutz.

Kiko Aaya, age 17, 5'4", a master kunoichi at stealth and ambushes. She has light pink pupil-less eyes and dark brown hair that goes just below her shoulders. She wears an orange, and yellow tank top that's over T-shirt style mesh (the stuff that helps prevent minor injuries) and dark blue pants. Her leaf headband, which she wears like a scarf around her neck, is yellow. She has some bandages on her upper right arm and lower left arm and right thigh (throwing stars). She has a Kikai Genkai, she can put up multiple barriers at any time, and they can only last for about an hour each.

"No, not yet! What about you? Usagi? Sahara? Naru!" Kiko yelled to their companions, who were also scattered among the trees looking for cell 7.

"No, I don't see them yet!" Sahara called back. Sahara Noiki, age 17, 5'7", has a set of dark semi pupil-less hazel eyes and an odd red, blonde, and brown mixture of hair that hangs down to her shoulders. Her leaf headband is brown and worn on her head. She wears a yellow shirt that has the leaf symbol on it and brown caprie pants. She has bandages on her right thigh (throwing stars) and bother of her lower arms. She's a master at using raiser sharp leaf-shaped-glass weapons, she only uses them, not the kunai, stars or any other weapons, and she's also good at taijutsu, the hand-to-hand combat. She and Naru are equal at taijutsu, they even have a contest during battle, and they count how many they can take down with taijutsu with no weapons. She has a Kikai Genkai, where as she can use leafs as weapons and other things that usually are help full in the heat of battle.

"What are we looking for again?" Naru yelled to no one in particular. Naru Akamaru, age 16, 5'9", a master at taijutsu. Don't piss her off, she can get really scary, and things get messy. She has shoulder length medium brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She wears a green T-shirt with a gray wolf on the front. Her leaf headband is around her waist, it's blue. She wears dark blue pants. She's the fastest out of all of us. (But Sahara is more skilled with taijutsu). She also has a Kikai Genkai, where she summons up a giant fan that uses chakura energy so she can control the wind. She wears bandages around both of her lower arms and on her right thigh (throwing stars). Her and Sahara have mastered a co-op attack, they trained together on that attack, they use a twister, summoned up by Naru, and ice leaves made by Sahara. This jutsu is called Dancing Ice-Leaves. They can do it without each other but it doesn't have that much of an affect on their opponent.

"Naru, your hopeless. We're looking for 3 tall guy's and a girl with pink hair, one of the guy's has white hair, one with yellow hair and a cute guy with black hair," Usagi informed Naru. Usagi Shii, age 16, 5'2", a blue eyed blonde. She wears a light blue leaf headband across her forehead. She wears a pink tank top under a blue jacket, and it ties up under her extremely large breasts and the sleeves only go down to her elbows and flare out there. She wears a blue skirt that goes down a more than little half way down her thighs. She has blue knee length boots with a 5 inch heel. She wears bandages around her right ankle (for her throwing stars) and on both of her wrists. Her usual fighting techniques consist of a few close range attacks, which include kisses, 'smoochie' and poison kiss. She also over whelms her opponent, males and the odd females with her striking good looks. She has a Kikai Genkai; she can create any kind of plant life at will.

"Oh, you mean them?" Naru said while pointing to some figures walking to a tree that had a mark on it.

"Naru! When did you see them coming?" asked Sahara, who was moving to the same tree as Naru. The others quickly joined them.

"They've been wandering around for a while," said Naru, who was watching the figures reach the marked tree and stopped.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Usagi.

"I didn't think that they were important…" muttered Naru.

"Well, it's too later now to dwindle on the past," commented Kiko. Naru and Neko looked at her in confusion, then they looked at Sahara, "Don't worry about it. You think we should go see if it's them?" asked Sahara to Neko.

"Sure. Lets go!" Neko shouted in a hushed whisper as she and the others jumped down from the trees to meet their new teammates.

"Hey! Are you cell 7?" asked Usagi, while the rest of the gang joined in.

"Yes. Are you the 5 kunoichi that Lord Hokage assigned to help us? Blondie doesn't look that skilled, well maybe in the flirting category," commented Sakura.

"Well you don't look that great, with that big mutant forehead thing you have going on their, girly," sneered Usagi. Neko stepped in and stood between them before a catfight would start.

"Yes, we are they. Nice to meet cha. We read your profiles. Did you read ours?" Neko asked excitably.

"Yes, we read them. We don't need to go throw the introductions then do we?" asked Kakashi. "Well, we better get going, see how far we get tonight." Kakashi sensei started to walk. "Hey, wait!" shouted Sahara, "We were waiting for you guys to show up so we could eat lunch together and talk and you know, like introduce each other. Please? I want to get to know you better," Sahara blurted out before she even realized she spoken that out loud. Sahara blushed as Kakashi turned around and walked over to where they were, " Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura?" Kakashi looked over to his teammates.

"Sure, why not?" stated Naruto.

"Okay. Now I have two questions," Naruto was listening, and for once was interested in something other than ramen, seeing as how Naru claimed she was a bigger ramen fan than Naruto was. They had argued vaguely about it till Sakura put an end to it.

"Okay, Kiko. You say you're a master at stealth, but you wear orange, yellow and blue," Naruto asked, looking confused.

"You see, if you wear colors that are easily noticed, you can't really hide that well. But me on the other had can hide and blend into my surroundings. If you can blend in with earth tones," Kiko looked at Kakashi, Naru and Sahara, "than you have the chance that the enemy will not find you, its 50/50, but if you can blend in with these types of colors than you can't be found, you hide so well. When we were kids, when we played hide and go seek, they made me it first because they couldn't find me at all. They changed the rules. The biggest tree's home free, if you can get to that before everyone else and not get caught first than you safe, but if not then you're it. And because I'm not that good with speed, I got caught, it was fun then," Kiko sighed.

"Okay, and how the heck do you merge with animals, I mean what do you look like after you merge with the animals?" Naruto asked Neko. Neko gave him a confused look, and then remembered that they had just met.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you haven't see me do that yet… heh. You'll just have to wait till we battle. Its hard to describe, and it takes up too much cahakra," Neko said, standing up, "I have to go to the ladies room." Sahara stood up too and fallowed Neko.

In the bushes

"Okay, what do you want to tell me?" asked Sahara while sitting down on a tree stump next to Neko.

"I-I think I like Sasuke," Neko admitted to Sahara while blushing a few shades of red. Sahara stared at Neko and laughed, "That's okay. I think I like Kakashi-sensei," Sahara said.

They heard a rustling sound in the bushes. They turned. "Hahahahahaaaaaaaa…" some blonde hair showed. They looked at each other. They screamed.

The group was sitting around in a circle, wondering where Neko and Sahara had went and why they were taking so long. Usagi got up and made a gesture for Kiko and Naru to fallow her. They went in the same direction that Neko and Sahara went. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto looked after them, "What should we do sensei?" asked Naruto, who had gotten bored.

"We need someone to stay here. Sakura you stay here with Sasuke. Naruto, lets go look around for awhile, see if we see anyone that's not supposed to be here, okay?" Kakashi told them. Kakashi and Naruto walked off in the same direction.

"Want to play a game of go fish?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and Sakura took out her deck of cards.

Usagi, Naru and Kiko walked through the bushes and were looking for any trace of Neko and Sahara. They heard someone talking.

"You think it's them?" Naru asked Usagi.

"I don't know, lets check it out," Usagi said. They snuck up behind the bushes and looked through a whole in the bushes. What they saw mad them gasp…

They started to laugh, and then they heard a scream.

"You got any fours?" Sakura asked.

"No. Go Fish. You have any nines?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Why are you having all the luck?" Sakura asked, and was getting ticked off.

Sasuke was about to replay when they heard the scream. They got up and started in the direction in the scream came from.

"What was that?" Naruto asked. Naruto looked around for anything unusual.

"I think it was a scream. Lets go see what it was," Kakashi started to run in the direction of the scream. Naruto fallowed afterward.

"Hey, shut up, its just us," Naru said while getting out of the bushes. Usagi and Kiko came out afterward.

"You like Sasuke? And you like Kakashi? " Usagi asked them.

Kiko snickered. And Naru laughed.

Sasuke and Sakura showed up. They looked ready to kill anyone that was not supposed to be there. "Why did you scream?" Sakura asked. Sasuke put away his kunai knife. Sakura looked around and heard someone coming and she through her kunai knife at the source. They heard Naruto, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Everyone got settled down. They then went back to the campsite and ate.

Night

Everyone had set up camp and they were deciding who was going to have take fist watch. "Okay, lets draw grass. We have some grass that is the same size. It will go like this: who ever draws the longest piece of grass has to take the first watch. There is only one that is the longest. There will be four pairs. Each of different sizes. Who ever has the same size of grass has to be partners," Sakura said. Everyone drew a piece of grass.

"Okay lets see what we have," Kakashi said. The teams consisted of:

1st Kakashi

2nd Usagi and Sahara

3rd Neko and Sasuke

4th Naru and Kiko

5th Sakura and Naruto

"Okay, everyone gets a shift on one hour and thirty minutes," Sakura instructed.

"Who made you the boss?" Usagi shouted at Sakura.

"I'm the most mature out of all of us," Sakura said, sounding confident.

"Well your not. If anything, Kakashi-sensei is. He's the oldest," Usagi stated, earning an odd look from Kakashi. "No offense!" Usagi shouted in his direction, not looking for him.

"I don't like you, blondie."

"I don't like you, forehead!"

"You look like a street whore!"

"At least I don't have a super-gigantic forehead!"

"You have milk udders!" Everything went quiet. Sakura looked around, it was so quiet that you could hear the crickets chirping.

"You should **not** have said that…" Neko said, looking at Usagi. Everyone who had any sense at all backed away, even Naruto.

The two girls stared at each other. They were still staring at each other five minutes later. Finally, after what everyone thought was an eternity, Kakashi spoke, "Well I thinks it about time you kids went to bed…" he said nervously.

After about ten minutes with a few nasty words exchanged, everyone went to their tents.

1 ½ Hours Later

"Well what do you know, its time to wake up… who was it again?" After about 5 minutes Kakashi remembered that it was Usagi and Sahara's turn for guarding camp. (Lets see if Kakashi can wake them up :), one of my friends swore at me when I tried to wake them up. Then she hit me. Hard.)

"Hey, Sahara, Usagi! Wake up!" Kakashi shouted. Sahara woke up first and came out of her tent.

"Usagi and Naru are sharing a tent," Sahara explained. She and Kakashi made their way to the tent with the sleeping Naru and Usagi.

"You can wake them up," Kakashi said. Sahara looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're kidding, right? I'm not going in there!" Sahara told him.

"Why?" Kakashi looked at Sahara.

"Because I don't have a death wish," Sahara told him stubbornly. "You go in there and wake them up!"

"No. I'm a guy. They are girls. I'm the sensei. It is waaayyy too wrong for me to do that. Besides, they're your friends!" Kakashi said. Sahara looked at him and took a small step toward the tent.

"Usgai, wake up," Sahara was in the tent, and was a good distance away from Usagi. Sahara was poking her with a five-metre stick.

Usagi attacked the stick and woke up. "What do you want Sahara?" Usagi mumbled.

"Its our turn to watch camp, so get up."

"…And put some clothes on," she added while leaving the tent.

Five minutes later Usagi came out of the tent and Kakashi went to bed. Sahara and Usagi sat there for about five minutes before Usgai got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Sahara. Usagi looked at Sahara and went into her tent. She came back a few seconds later with a pair of lethal looking scissors.

"Where is Sakura's tent?" Usagi asked.

I.Y.L.A.: Hah hah! The first chapter is up! I hoped you liked it! Please leave a review.

Sakura: I hate you…

I.Y.L.A.: Why?

Sakura: You made me and Naruto a couple!

I.Y.L.A.: Shhhh, they're not supposed to know that!

preview of next chapter will be read by…. Sasuke.

Sasuke: I'm not doing it. (Sasuke walks away)

I.Y.L.A.: Hey…! Fine. (I.Y.L.A. pouts) okay Usagi can do it.

Usagi: I made Sakura cry! (giggles evilly) Mweeheehee… oh, and we got in a fight! …no not between me and Sakura…unfortunately. We meet the enemy! And my crush! w00t! (big sparkly eyes. I.Y.L.A. stares at her.)

I.Y.L.A.: That was short and to the point. I hope you keep reading my story!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja Opportunity

By: IYLA

IYLA: Chapter 1 was 10 pages, on my computer on font 12! That's the longest chapter I've ever done! And I had fun writing it! I'm glad you guys are reading my story (those of you who have read it, looked at it or glanced at it), honestly, I didn't think anyone was going to read my story, seeing as how I got flamed… for grammar (I'm getting better at it!) spelling (Not as many misspelled words) and a lot of other things on one of my other stories which I took off. I hope you like my story. Please read and review!

The disclaimer will be presented by… Sasuke!

Sasuke: I will only do it if you will leave me alone.

IYLA: Fine (In IYLA's head— No promises! —)

Sasuke: IYLA does not own Naruto, not even the manga or TV show. If she did I would kill—

IYLA: Enough of that! We get the point! Sheesh! And you're supposed to be my favorite character! --

I hope you like this chapter! Read and enjoy (if you have the time, review too, okay?

( ) I love Sasuke!)

_Five minutes later Usagi came out of the tent and Kakashi went to bed. Sahara and Usagi sat there for about five minutes before Usgai got up. _

"_Where are you going?" asked Sahara. Usagi looked at Sahara and went into her and Naru's tent. She came back a few seconds later with a pair of lethal looking scissors. _

"_Where is Sakura's tent?" Usagi asked._

Chapter 2: Enter the enemy!

For Usagi and Sahara it was a long hour and a half. After Usagi had come out of Sakura's tent, with a smile that took up half of her face, and with the scissors which had some string on hanging on it.

"Usagi, what did you do?" Sahara asked curiously.

"Nothing," Usagi looked around and sat down. They sat for a few more minutes until Sahara yawned and looked at her watch, "Usagi, its time to wake up Neko and Sasuke."

Sahara and Usagi looked at each other, "Which tent is Sasuke in?" Usagi asked. Sahara shrugged, "I donno. Let's see, that tent is yours and Naru's… that tents mine and Neko's, that one is Sakura's and Kiko's… that one is Kakashi's… so one of those two tents is Sasuke's… Lets go see if we can hear any sounds, like someone talking in their sleep."

They made there way to the two tents and listen to one of them, "You hear something?" Sahara leaned more toward the tent. What they hear from in side the tent would scare them from life.

"Awww…. Saukraaaaa…. Snort snorrrrrrreeeeee…. Yeahhhhhhhhh babbbbyyyyy…. zzzzzzz………."

"I thinks that Naruto…" Both looked at each other and ran to the next tent.

"You want to wake him up?" Usagi looked at Sahara for an answer. "I think we should wake Neko up and let her wake him up," Sahara winked at Usagi.

"Okay, lets go!"

2 seconds later

Sahara came out of Neko's tent with a swollen and bloody lip. Shortly after her was Neko, with a big hand mark on her cheek. Both walked over to Usagi.

"IS this way you didn't want to go in and wake her up!" Sahara glared at Usagi.

"Yep, she did that to me one night. Her sleep-punches hurt… a lot," Usagi went Neko and looked at her, "You need to wake Sasuke up!" She said with a cheery looking smile. Neko looked at her with a frown, yawned, and eventually it sunk in.

"You want me to wake him up? Why can't you guys?" Neko looked at them.

"Because you like Sasuke!" both said in union.

Neko approached the tent cautiously.

5 minutes later…

Sasuke came out of the tent and walked to a tree. Neko looked at him for a minute. They sat their what seem like an eternity. (10 minutes at most) Neko couldn't stand the silence, "Sooo… tell me about the Uchiha clan and the Sharingan."

"Huh? Oh, um…yawn The Uchiha clan is the most well respected clan in our village, the leaf village; my older brother killed everyone but me. I'm going to hunt him down and kill him. The Sharingan is a blood trait that only the Uchiha clan has in a very few members of the clan. Kakashi-sensei has it too," Sasuke looked at Neko. Neko blushed and looked away, and then she asked, "What does the Sharingan do?"

Sasuke looked at her for a minute then went on explaining, "The Sharingan eye can copy and duplicate an enemy's moves right down to the smallest details. Like Tai-jutsu, Gen-jutsu, and Nin-jutsu, I've had the Sharingan for about 5 years now, and its still a mystery to me. Does that make any sense or do you need me to explain it in lame'ins terms?" Sasuke sneered at Neko. Neko glared at him and looked at her handy-dandy-watch, that Sahara gave to her. 'Only one hour left…'

"So you tell me what that merging with animals stuff is," Sasuke asked, looking up at the stars. Neko looked at him, "Well, I summon an animal, they are usually in spirit form then I can merge with them. Any animal. It's a blood trait!" she said while smiling. They sat in silence for the next thirty minutes.

"You think its time we woke up Naru and Kiko?" Neko looked at Sasuke. There was no answer. She looked harder and saw that Sasuke had dozed. "Hey! Wake up!" Neko shouted in his ear. Sasuke woke up with a start, "What is it! The enemy!" he looked around. "What is it?" He looks at Neko, who was by the way laughing her ass off.

"Its time to wake Naru and Kiko up," Neko smiled mockingly, "Lets wake up Kiko first!" They walked to her tent. Neko went in and shouted really loudly, only as loud as to wake her up and not really disturb the others in her ear, "Hey Kiko wake up!" Kiko mumbled and rolled over. Neko glared at her. Kiko started to snore. Neko got mad and kicked ever so lightly in the side. Kiko stayed dead to the world. "Kiko, its time for you and Naru to guard!" she leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Kiko woke up.

5 minutes later

"Okay, Kiko, wake up Naru! I'm going to back to bed, Night!" Neko made her way to her tent. Sasuke did the same thing, but to his tent. "But, but!" Kiko looked after tem helplessly.

Kiko walked over to Naru's tent and stood there, think of ways to wake her up. After a few seconds she walked into the tent, careful not to wake Usagi, who was talking in her sleep. She stepped over her and bent down, looking at Naru, "Hey, Naru get up!" Kiko stood up; there was no response what so ever. Kiko smirked, "Hey! Naru the enemy's here's! Help us out! They have Neko!.. They are trying to kill her!" Kiko waited for a response. The only thing that came out of Naru's was, "You-son-of-a-Bitch!" she woke up and nearly punched Kiko, 'Whew! Thank god for fast moving reflexes!' she thought.

Naru looked at Kiko with angry eyes, "I don't hear any fighting sounds, Kiko! Why did you wake me up?" Naru spoke through clenched teeth.

"It's time to watch camp. We still have about hour and fifteen minutes, hurry up," with that she walked out of the tent and stood by a random tree.

10 minutes later

Naru and Kiko looked at the watch. They sat there for another five minutes. And another five minutes pasted, and both were wondering what to say, anything to break the silence. Kiko broke it, "Where you there for Neko's birthday party?" Kiko asked.

"You know damn well that I was grounded!" Naru yelled at Kiko. She looked at Kiko, only to see her stifling a laugh.

"Do you know what we did? Did Usagi tell you?" Kiko looked at Naru. Naru didn't say anything, just shrugged. "We played condom-volleyball in her front hall!" Kiko howled in laughter, holding her tummy, after about ten minutes of laughing Kiko straightened up and continued, after seeing the look on Naru's face, "Neko's mom had given her brother a bag of condoms, which he gave her a few, Neko, and she had us over. We filled one up with water and put it in his bed. Then we blew one up and played with it. For about twenty minutes. Then her brother and his friend came home, they stared at us then went up stares. Her brother screamed and came out of his room and asked us to pass it to him, we did. He popped it! That was the funniest thing we had done. Wish you were there, but you got grounded… why were you grounded anyway?" Kiko took a deep breath.

"Remember? I called my French tether a son-of-a-bitch, I got an in school suspension," Naru looked at her, "How much longer till we can sleep again?" she asked.

Kiko looked at her watch, " 'bout an hour," Silence fell over them for the rest of the hour.

Kiko and Naru got up and went to Naruto's tent and then Sakura's tent, and woke them up.

They hear Sakura scream. Sakura came running out of her tent, holding some string, "What happened!" Sakura looked frantically at Naru and Kiko.

"What happened to what?" Naru asked. Kiko's mouth was wide open.

Naruto came out of his tent, "What happened—Who did that to you?" Naruto looked at Sakura with horror in his eyes. Sakura started to cry, "I worked so hard to do that! 5 years of keeping in that beautiful condition, keeping that way…sob sob sob…" Sakura suddenly shot up, "It was that bitch Usagi! She'll regret it!" Sakura went and picked up Usgai's five hundred dollar, 5 inch heal boots, and cut off four inches, "That'll teach her not to cut peoples hair without asking!"

Naru and Kiko went to bed. Sakura and Naruto sat at the tree being all lovey-dovey for the whole hour and a half. (I didn't tell you, did I? They are g-friend and b-friend)

Morning

Eventually people started to get up, Sasuke being the first at 6:00 am, Sahara at 6:15 am, Naru at 6:20 am, Neko at 6:45 am, Kiko at 7:00 am, and Kakashi at 7:05 am.

Sasuke and Naruto went fishing in the nearby pond, Sakura was setting up the campfire and Kakshi and the rest were doing various activities. Around 8:00 am everyone was eating when they realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Usagi?" Naru looked around.

"Is she still a sleep?" Kakashi asked, glancing up from his breakfast.

Neko looked at Naru and Usagi's tent and walked over and put her ear against it, "Yeah I hear her sleeping. Naru wake her up will ya?" Neko started to eat again.

"Why me?" Naru glared at Neko, "Why do I have to wake her up?" Naru stood up and walked over to the tent.

"That's 'cause you're the closest," Kiko said from the tree branch she was currently sitting on. Sahara and Sakura stayed quiet, they were too busy eating.

Naru went inside the tent and came out a minute later, dragging Usagi out of the tent by her feet. Usagi was still a sleep. (Usagi wears long pants and a long sleeved shirt as P.J.'s).

"Everyone, cover your ears…" Naru warned. She waited for everyone to cover his or her ears.

"Why," Naruto asked with a mouth full of food.

Naru screamed really loudly. Usagi woke up with a start and hit her head on a tree branch, "OWW! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Usagi yelled. Everyone stared at Usagi. Naru said calmly, "its time to wake up, and its 8:15, Usagi." Usagi stood up and went bad in the tent. While Usagi was in tent everyone sat and ate.

Ten minutes later

"I think we should pack up and move out," Kakashi said while getting his stuff together.

"Why?" Naruto asked stupidly.

Sakura looked at Naruto and sighed, "It's because Naru screamed so loudly, trouble could show up."

Everyone was packing up camp when they heard someone scream bloody murder. Usagi came stomping over, like she was drunk, "WHO DID THIS TO MY BOOTS!" Usagi growled. Everyone looked at her shoes and Sakura stared to giggle. Usagi stared at her, "YOU did this, didn't you!" Usagi growled while walking up to Sakura threateningly. Sakura held her ground, "You CUT my hair, and I've spent five years growing my hair BACK to that length!" Sakura got in Usagi's face, earning herself a really hard slap to her cheek. Saukra had tears in her eyes so Naruto stepped forward, "Hey! Don't do that Sakura! You deserved it! You're a bitch," Naruto went to Sakura's side.

Usagi clenched her teeth, "Hair grows back! Boot heels don't!" Usagi grabbed her breakfast and ate it in silence. She then packed her stuff up, "You owe me five hundred dollars for a new pair of boots!" she then waked away up the trail. She stopped short and went to Kakashi, "Lets me have the map."

"No," Kakshi started up the trail and turned right, everyone started to fallow. Usagi marched up a head till she was beside Kakashi.

Sahara saw this and walked up closer to Kakashi and started a conversation.

30 minutes later

"Are you sure that we are going in the right direction?" Neko asked looking around in confusion, "I don't remember this area when we came here…" Everyone was walking around in an area with lots of Willow trees, Pine trees, and Sakura trees. It was beautiful, but for some reason it has an ominous feel to it, almost like you're being watched. They were fallowing a hidden path with lots over growth, strange flower and weeds.

"Hey, what kind of flower is that, Usagi?" Naru asked looking at a rose like flower, but it was black with green swirls all over it. Also at the tip here it closes is long, thin red thorns. They would show up where ever you look, but when you look again its not there, a mystery. Usagi looked and stood back, taking Naru with her, "Everyone don't go near those flowers. Watch your step. These are called the "Bloody Marie", they respond to vibrations in the ground. They poke you with those red thorns and they release there poison, then they drink your blood, like Vampires, that's where they got there name, when they get you it's like acid eating you from the wound to the bone and through the other side, it starts to take affect within 30 minutes of the sting. There is an antidote, but it takes like 25 minutes to make. Sahara knows how to make it. Oh, when you get stung first it hurts like a bitch till the antidote takes affect; you need to put the antidote in the wound. After that you get sick, really sick for 24 hours."

"Hah! You so stupid Naru, even I knew that!" Naruto said.

"What did you say!" Naru turned to Naruto and cracked her knuckles, "I'm gonna kill you!" Naru started to chase Naruto only to be stopped, "W-what? Why can't I move?"

"That because… we've been ambushed!" Kiko shouted from somewhere in the forest.

"Here take the map Neko," Kakashi shouted giving Neko the map, while getting ready for the fight.

"You're caught in my Me and My shadow jutsu! Die!" a young man with black hair that's in a high ponytail, "ATTACK!" Fourteen shadowy figures appeared.

Neko made some hand signs, "Fire pause CAT," shouted and there was a flash of light and a Cheetah appeared in front of her, "MERGE!" The Cheetah disappeared and Neko grow black cat ears and a yellow with black circles tail grew as well, her clothing changed into a one strap tank top (You know how a t-shirt can be cut with only one part of the sleeve left, the part that is on the shoulder, and has a tattered look to it? It's cut so that about 2.5 inches are showing at the stomach?) and a matching short skirt with a tattered look too, about half way down her thighs. They had the standard cheetah look to it. Her hair is now in a ponytail. Neko disappeared into the forest.

Sahara got ready to fight, "Hey Naru, by the time you get outta that mess I'll have had taken most of them down!" Sahara charged at them as multiple Kiko's popped out of knows where.

Naruto looked at the shadow clones and made his own, he shot at the enemy as well.

Sasuke was way ahead of both Sahara and Naruto and was using his fire attacks at an enemy. Sakura looked on helplessly and decided to help Naruto out and went to join him in the fight.

"Hey Sasuke are you using the Sharingan?" Kakashi shouted while he was moving his headband to reveal his Mirror wheel eye.

"YAH! HAH! FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke aimed at a guy with brown hair. The guy jumped out of the way and went to his cousin's side, "You ready Hinata?" the boy said. "Well, um, yeah, I'm as ready as I'll every be Neji…" Hinata and Neji split up and came at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped out of the way and aimed at Neji, seeing as how seems to be the stronger of the two. The fireball hit Neji head on. Hinata stared at him for a second, "gasp Neji are you okay?" Hinata headed to his side, Sasuke left and went to next opponent.

Sahara was having trouble fighting a girl with really long dark hair. She threw a punch and Sahara dodged it kicked her in the side.

Naruto and Sakura were fighting pretty well. They were fighting a fat boy by the name of Choji and the other Naruto 's were fighting another guy named Yoroi.

Somewhere in the forest

Kiko was sitting on a tree branch watching the fight and making sure her clones were helping everyone who needed it, '… now that I think about it, where's Neko?… oh I see…' "Hi Neko, Why aren't you fighting?" Kiko turned around as Neko jumped onto the same branch as Kiko, "I wanted to tell you that went I give the signal, put up a barrier around ALL of us, on our team not the enemy." Kiko nodded her head and Neko jumped down the trees to the battlefield.

"I'M HERE!" Neko came down out of a tree and punch a girl with hair done up in two buns. The girl got up and wiped her face and stated to fight Neko.

With Naru and the boy

"Will you let kill you now?" Naru growled, she was fed up with this game, he was making these weird hand signs and movements and so was she.

"No, I will not—" the boy was cut short when a blonde girl came running up and glomped The Boy, knocking him over and thus braking Naru free.

"Hey honey, who do like better, me or Ino?" the blonde with four spiky pigtails said.

"Shut up Tamari," he said.

"Awww, c'mon, we want to know…" Tamari pouted. She stopped and looked at Naru, "Another kunoichi wanna be? Pwlease!" She looked at her then at the boy, "Let me take her down." She winked and advanced on Naru.

"Hey!" Neko shouted while running up to Sahara. Sahara turned and Looked at Neko and turned around to her opponent and gave the final blow.

"Hey what's up Neko?" Sahara clapped her hands and walked up to Neko, "You think Usagi is doing ok?" Both looked at each other and ran to Usagi. They found Usagi, who was strangely flirting with a red haired boy with this giant thingy on his back.

"USAGI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" both Neko and Sahara said in union.

Usagi looked at them and winked at them signaling that it was okay and leave it to her, both sighed and looked for Naru.

"I'll kill you!" Naru lunged at Tamari. The boy looked on when two people attacked him.

"What the hell?" He looked up and saw Neko and Sahara. Neko held up her hand and three little darts shot out and hit him in the neck, his eye's went wide before he fell, unconscious on the ground. Neko and Sahara tied him up.

Sahara shouted to Naru, "Hey Naru, lets do our Co-op attack, lets end this fight!" Neko gave Kiko the signal. Neko got her own protective bubble, Sahara and Naru shared a bubble, Sakura and Naruto shared a bubble, and Kakashi and Sasuke shared a bubble, and lets not forget Kiko, who ha her bubble just incase, she also called off her shadow clones.

Sahara and Naru made there hand signs and chanted simultaneously as a tornado formed. Next sharp shiny things came out, one landed in front Sakura and Naruto's bubble, "Leaves?" Naruto quickly stuck his hand out and picked it up. As he was pulling his hand back in an other leaf just missed his hand, "Hey, they're made of ice, ow!" Naruto had nicked his figure on the ice leaf. Sakura shook her head and sighed.

Sasuke was looking out at the ice leaves when he saw some movement and looked, he gasped. "What's wrong?" Kakashi asked and looked at the figure, "Who's that?"

Sasuke looked away and said, "That's Him! Itachi, my older brother! Why is he here? With them?"

Tamari was looked around for cover when a leaf cut in to her arm, she stopped and looked at it. She then looked up as about five other's came at her, one went right through her stomach and another slit her throat. The others looked on helplessly as they began to retreat. Within ten minutes they were all gone. Tamari lay in a pool of her own blood.

4 hours later

"So what are we going to do with him?" Neko asked Naru. Naru looked at Neko and then at everyone else, "Well, we should probably ask his name, I guess" Naru looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru was unconscious and on the ground, tied up.

"You think we should wake him up and feed him?" Naru asked while looking at him, "There's enough food for him, someone will have to skip on seconds." Everyone glared at Naru. Naru knew what to do in this type of case; she finished her meal and took a third helping.

"Are you going to give that to him?" Sasuke said, getting up, "He's our prisoner, we need answers as to why they attacked us. We should wake him up and get the answers before we feed him, if he doesn't answer, we then well beat it out of him and starve him till he does give us trust worth answers," Sasuke walked over to Shikamaru and kicked him hard in the side. Shikamaru groaned and opened his eyes. Naru looked on helplessly and turned away. She went for a walk in the forest.

"One of us should go with her, its dangerous…" Kiko said.

"I will," Neko got up and ran after Naru.

Kiko, Sahara, and Usagi looked at Sasuke. They didn't like what was going on, so they left and fallowed after Neko and Naru.

"Why did you attack us?" Sasuke said. He didn't answer. Sasuke kicked him harder in the side until he answered. Shikamaru coughed a little blood up before he answered, "We wanted to deliver a treaty to the land of lightening, we heard that you people were doing the same thing. We were told to eliminate anyone who got in our way, you were in our way." Sasuke looked at him again and asked another question, "What village are you from?" Shikamaru looked away, "I'm not obliged to answer to the enemy." Sasuke picked him up and punched him in the face splitting his lip, "What village are you from?"

In the forest

"Hey wait up!" Naru, Neko, Usagi, Sahara and Kiko stopped and turned around. Sakura and Naruto caught up and took a breather.

"Hey, Naruto, Sakura why is Sasuke in a bad mood?" Neko asked.

"Sakura looked down, "Sasukes older brother was there, that's why…" Naruto looked at Sakura and patted her back.

"Oh! Sasuke told me about him, it's Itachi, right?" They nodded. The other's looked confused. Neko told them what Sasuke told her the night before.

"Is that why he's so mad! He doesn't have to take it out on poor Shikamaru!" Naru was outraged, "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Naru stomped off toward camp. The others fallowed from behind.

When they got back Shikamaru was bloody and unconscious. Everyone stayed quiet. They finished there dinner and some went to bed. Sasuke and Kakshi got fist watch.

I.Y.L.A.: Hey everyone! Do you like? I hope so it took me soooooo long to write this with the help of a friend! YAY! GO FRIENDS!

I.Y.L.A.: Anyway the review of the next Chapter will nr read by… Naru!

Naru: Thanx for letting me do it this time: )

I.Y.L.A.: I only did it because you threatened me!.. But I still love you! You belong to me, Muwa wa wa wa wa wa wa…..

Naru: … Ok in the next chapter it will be funny! Chakura! That's the main point.. ok no it isn't but we have to travel and Neko gets in trouble. Sahara and Kakashi get closer! So does Sasuke and Neko.. a little bit… Kiko and Sahara and all the boys get drunk! Muwa hahahahaha!

I.Y.L.A.: Okay, hope will keep reading my story! Please review!

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja Opportunity

By: IYLA

IYLA: Hello! How is everyone? I hope you liked chapter 2! Naruto volume 9 is out! I have it! YAY! I'm so happy! Oh I hope you guy's liked the last chapter, and I'm not a Tamari hater, my friend is... SHE MADE ME! SHE THREATENED ME WITH MY OWN CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEESEEEEEEEEE! You forgive me right? Good! Oh, before I forget this chapter goes back to the end of the fight scene and then it goes to the end of the last chapter… there is no repeats, its so I can introduce the enemy and other important stuff. I hope you like! Read and review!

The disclaimer will be presented by… Kakashi!

Kakashi: IYLA does not own Naruto! Not any of it and if I'm done here I will be going back to my book! (Kakashi goes back to reading make-out-paradise)

IYLA: … -- okay, chapter starting… now!

Chapter 3: Discussions …

_Tamari was looking around for cover when a leaf cut in to her arm, she stopped and looked at it. She then looked up as about five other's came at her, one went right through her stomach and another slit her throat. The others looked on helplessly as they began to retreat. Within ten minutes they were all gone. Tamari lay in a pool of her own blood._

With the Enemy…

They had been running for a while to where they had left their camp before the failed fight began. When they got there everyone settled down, washing off the blood and dressing wounds before someone came to realize that they were missing someone, other than Tamari.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Shikamaru?" The blonde known as Ino asked the other twelve people there.

"He was caught," The red haired man said. The other's gathered around the campfire, "You really didn't do anything during the fight Gaara," said a plump young man.

"You didn't do anything either Choji," said Kiba. Kiba looked around until he saw Kin, "You did well, but you got your arm crushed."

Dosu and Zaku looked at Kiba, "You did nothing, you shouldn't talk dog boy," said Zaku. Dosu looked on and sighed, "Hinata, is Neji awake yet?" Hinata said no and went back to putting a cold cloth on Neji's head.

"Kabuto? Did you find out any stuff on our enemy's?" Kabuto looked at her and then looked at Yoroi, "Yeah, they have a Ninja that hides and attacks during battle, and as most of you saw that red haired kunoichi can merge with cats, and any other animals, that blonde girl uses poisons, your lucky Gaara, she could have killed you. And that mixed colored hair girl and that medium brown hair girl can use strong powers; they conjured up that twister with those ice leaves that killed Tamari. Than there's pinky, a one trick pony and the blonde guy with orange clothing is that demon fox. That gray haired guy is the copy ninja, and the other boy is—" Kabuto got cut off by a hand around his throat, "You will refrain from talking like that…" Itachi said.

"That boy looked like you, Itachi, cute!" Itachi glared at Tenten, ready to kill her. Tenten glanced away with a blush, "I-I'm sorry. I'll go get some firewood now…" with that Tenten left.

"What are we going to do about Shikamaru?" Ino asked, looking sad, "I miss him…" She then started to cry.

"Lets just hope that he keeps quiet…" Kiba started to get comfortable.

"No so fast, you need to go find some food," Choji was getting some stuff for a trap ready.

"Why did Neji help you, Hinata? I thought he hated you," Tenten said as she and Hinata were watching over Neji. Hinata looked at Tenten for a minute and sighed, "I think he intended for me to get aimed at, but I think it backfired. He's going kill me when he wakes up…" Hinata said, worried. Tenten thought of a way to deal with this situation, "How about we do this; you should avoid him for a while till he cools off…" Tenten and Hinata continued to watch over Neji and thought about the enemy.

End of last chapter

When they got back Shikamaru was bloody and unconscious. Everyone stayed quiet. They finished there dinner and some went to bed. Sasuke and Kakashi got first watch.

Morning

"Yawn… Good morning everyone!" Neko went to the fire so she could get some breakfast, "...Where is everyone?" Neko looked around, only Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sahara were awake other then herself.

"We got the day off oh and good afternoon, you and Usagi slept in late, everyone was awake," said Sahara. Neko shrugged and took some of the leftover breakfast.

Awhile-later Neko went back in the tent to get one of her books so she could sit under a tree and read under the sun. Usagi and Naruto went for a walk, to survey the area. Sasuke and Kakashi were waiting for their prisoner to wake up, "When do you think he's going to wake up?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked from his book and then looked at Shikamaru, "I don't know… tomorrow?" Sasuke sighed and when back to daydreaming. Sakura and Kiko were practicing and Naru and Sahara were playing a game of cards.

Naruto and Usagi

"Naruto where are you going!" Usagi yelled after Naruto, who was running toward a field.

"OWWW! SHIT! THIS HURTS!" Usagi heard that and ran to where Naruto was. Usagi came to a stop in the field, "Naruto you idiot! Why did you—" Usagi stopped mid-sentence and started at all the flowers in the field, a field of 'Bloody Maries', "Naruto are you okay?" Usagi stepped into the field and felt a wave of pain in her ankle. She looked down and saw that she to had been stung, "SHIT! NARUTO GET OUT OF HERE, WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO CAMP!" Usagi turned around getting ready to leave before she turned around to yell at Naruto. For the first time since she had gotten there she realized that Naruto was sitting down, on three of the poisonous flowers, "SHIT! Okay Naruto, stay where you are, I'm going to get everyone!" Usagi ran/limped to the camp.

At camp

Everything was peaceful, and quiet till Usagi came running to their camp and shouting non-sense, (**Don't read this, its translated in the next paragraph**) "NarutoandIwentforthewalkandrealizedthatweranintoaclearingfullofbloddymariesandNarutoissittingonthreeonofhtmeandwebothgotstung!Hurryandgettheanitdote! Ithurtslikeabitch!" Usagi took a deep breath.

"Usagi say that slowly! Calm down, what happened?" Naru said. Usagi rolled her eyes and said it again, "Naruto and I went for a walk and realized that we ran into a clearing full of Bloody Maries and Naruto is sitting on three of them we both got stung! Hurry and get the antidote! It hurts like a bitch!" Everyone was quiet for a second. Sahara and Kiko started making the antidote while Sasuke and Kakashi went to get Naruto.

30 minutes later

"Okay, they are a sleep, they'll be out for about, twenty-four hours, and so we have another full day off! Va-cat-ion! Yay!" Neko said bounding around with joy.

Usagi and Naruto who were still sleeping, but were still in pain over the deadly flower sting and were sleeping in their own tents with someone coming to check on them every now and then. Sasuke and Kakashi were thinking of ways to get information on how to get Shikamaru to answer their questions, but were failing miserably.

6:30 pm

Neko was tired of reading, so in turn she went to bother someone, namely Sahara, "Ssaahhaarraaaaaaaaaaaa…" Neko walked over and sat down. Sahara and Kiko were cleaning the utensils that they had used to make the antidote, "What do you want Neko?" Sahara asked, having a feeling of dread. Neko looked at Sahara with pleading eyes, "Come play me!" Neko then tackled her with a hug, "PLEASE, I'M SOOOO BEYOND BORED ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY!" Neko wailed. Sahara and Kiko looked at Neko, "We can't, ask someone else." Neko looked sadly at them, "But Usagi is out cold!" Kiko sighed and said, "Ask Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi or Naru to play with you. Now be a good girl and go ask one of them," Kiko said. Neko stared disbelievingly ay Kiko, "Fine…" she said reluctantly and walked over to the others.

The others stared at Neko as she came and sat down. "What's wrong Neko?" Kakashi asked. Neko looked at him, "No one wants to play with me!" she said.

"Did you ask everyone?" Kakashi said, looking at her. She looked at him, "No," she said looking down.

"Sasuke, go play with her," Naru said tauntingly. Sasuke looked at Naru with a little bit of a blush. "OH! HE'S BLUSHING NEKO!" Naru shouted and looked at Neko, who looked like she was going to faint.

"Eh? Um… NARU!" Neko started to chase Naru around, attempting to killer, "You can't catch me, I'm the ginger bread women. Neko, your too slow!" Naru screamed back at Neko. Neko looked at her, "You think so?" Neko summoned up a wolf and then merged with it, "Now I got you!" Neko said, catching up to Naru. Naru looked back at her, "Cheater! You're fucking cheating!" Naru said, while giggling when she realized something, "Did you merge with a wolf!" She looked back; Neko was so close behind her. Neko nodded. Neko's now wearing a piece of fur across her chest and a loincloth thingy made of gray wolf fur, not much of a change, only her hair is down and not in a ponytail. "Ohhhh, I get what's go'in on!" Naru said, stopping, almost casing Neko to crash into her, "You're dressed like that because you want Sasuke to see youuuuu!" Naru said teasingly, earning herself a painful kick in the leg, "Okay, now you've done it!" Naru chased after Neko.

With everyone else 6:45 pm

"Did you hear what they're talking about?" Kiko asked. Sahara looked at Kiko and smirked, "Yep!" was her only answer.

"Well what did they say?" Kakashi asked curiously. Sahara stared at him, 'Now's my chance!' "Naru's making fun of Neko, and she's taunting Neko about Sasuke," Sahara looked at Sasuke, who looked up.

"What about me?" Sasuke asked, for he wasn't listening to their conversation. Sahara smirked taking pride in telling Sasuke about Neko's crush on him, "Neko has—" Sahara was cut off by Kiko who has poked her, "What Kiko?" Sahara asked looking at her, "You shouldn't, Neko would kill you."

Sahara smiled, "She wouldn't do anything, because she wont know it was me unless someone tells her," Sahara looked at everyone, "As I was saying, Neko has a crush on you, Sasuke." Sasuke looked down for a minute, 'I swear I saw him blush… Then again you really can't see his face… you never now…' "Sasuke, what do you think?" She looked at him again and was surprised to see him smiling.

"I figured," he then stood up and walked away into the forest.

The enemy 6:30 – 6:45 pm

"What should we do?" Hinata said looking at Ino who was looked like she was she was in a daze.

"Huh?" Ino looked at Hinata with blank eyes, "What? Did you say something?"

Hinata sighed and looked at Kiba. Kiba had gotten back from hunting with five rabbits, already skinned, "What do you want?" Kiba growled at her, "What? You want me to get more food?"

Hinata looked away, "I-I didn't mean anything by it, I just wanted to ask you something… never mind," she got up and went for a quick walk.

Hinata came back a few minutes later looking worried, "Has anyone seen Gaara?"

Kiba looked surprised, "You're right, wasn't he Shikamaru's best friend or something?" Both Hinata and Kiba looked confused.

"Should we tell the others?" Ino joined in, "I mean, Itachi's not going to like it."

Hinata and Kiba got even more anxious, "What are we going to do?" Hinata said, "And big brother Neji's still not a wake yet…"

Back at Camp 8:00 pm

Back at the camp Sahara came out of Usagi's tent, "Usagi's doing well, her fever's gone right down and Naruto's too." Sahara approached the rest of them, "Well, anyway, you want to now what snuck out of Usagi's pack?" Sahara looked at everyone, only to see that Naru and Neko were the only ones that seemed to care, "I got some sake!" Everyone looked at Sahara and shouted, except for Sakura, "I'm not into drinking, I'm going to bed," with that she walked into her tent. Everyone looked at her.

"Who wants some sake!"

As they were passing around the sake and drinking, they were unaware of a dark shadow watching and listening…

Neko had passed out, but not without being an idiot first. Naru had given Shikamaru a lap dance and had blurted out her love for him before she too had passed out. Sahara was telling everyone else that was awake a ghost story… that was funny, "And then he went to the doctors! So what did you think?" Sahara looked at Kiko. Kiko was laughing her ass off while everyone was staring at Sahara like she was crazy.

"You know what?" Kakashi said, "Guess what I name it!" Kakashi pointed down.

"OHHH! What did you name it! … What is it anyway?" Sahara asked looking tipsy. Kiko looked at Neko who was passed out in front of there tent, for she had not made it and Naru who was passed out in Shikamaru's lap, snoring. Kakashi looked at Sahara, "IT!" Kakashi shouted pointing down. Sasuke sighed and looked at the sky, "He means something that you don't have Sahara and you to Kiko," he then started to laugh, thus making Sahara and Kiko even more confused. Kakashi stared at her, "Only men have it! Think you knuckle head." Sahara looked at everyone and then a look of reconization showed on her face, "Ohhh, you mean 'it', right!"

Now it was Kiko's turn to be confused, "What is it?" she looked at the boys.

"Oy, you two are hopeless. What do men have that girls don't?" Shikamaru sighed; he had Naru in his lap and was still tied up, like he was going to run away, there were man-eating monsters out there not to mention Itachi. He looked at the girls, "You figure it out yet?"

"A better question is what do we have that you don't!" Sahara answered. Kiko looked at her for a second, "Do you mean stupidity? No brains? Or Common sense?" Sahara stared to giggle, "Good one Kiko snort Oops, two brain cells!"

Kiko laughed, "Well Neko's still number one with the snorting Sahara!" she looked at guys, they were glaring at them, "What?" both said in union.

"You know what we mean!" Sasuke shot up, "They mean our manhood!" he sat down he was royally pissed off, because he usually has such good patients, but not when he is drunk.

"You have manhood!" both looked at him in disbelief. He glared daggers at them, and Kakashi was rolling with laughter, "Its not funny! Stop laughing!" Sasuke stopped suddenly, "What did you say?" he glared at them. The girls thought quickly. Sahara came up with something, "Hey Kakashi-sensei… you want to know something?" she walked over too him and sat in his lap, "From the first moment I met you I have--" Kakashi looked at her, "Wait, wait I want to tell you what I named it first…. I named it CHAKURA!"

Silence.

Stares.

Laughter.

The dark shadow had a hard time not laughing, he still didn't want them to notice him… well Shikamaru might have noticed by now but… and where was that pretty blonde from earlier… He looked on, thinking of the right time to approach them.

'So he's hear' Shikamaru looked down at Naru's sleeping face, 'He must be laughing his ass off looking at me all tied up and helpless… What a drag.'

"Hey Shika-chan!" He hated that nickname, someday he would like too… 'Shika-chan… Ino used to call me that. I wonder how shes doing…' He looked at the sky, 'Who would have known that your enemy could have this kind of effect on someone…' he continued to look at Naru.

"…. I named it CHAKURA!" Shikamaru snapped out of his daze, "You named it Chakura? Are you mad!" He looked pissed off, "Why not Spike or, or… or… Spikes a good name, but not Chakura! What if we need to say, Chakura during battle or something?" he looked about to faint, 'Oh boy, that's some strong Sake…' Shikamaru went to sleep.

Sahara looked up at Kakashi, "As I was saying hotty, I have loved you!" Sahara looked at him and was about to kiss him when she too passed out. Kiko looked on startled, "YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS! YAY!" Kiko stood up and did one of her happy dances, before she too passed out.

Morning

Usagi came out of the tent to see everyone but Sakura and Naruto passed out on the ground. She wandered around a little trying to wake up Neko and Naru, but to no avail. She then found three empty bottles of very familiar Sake, that's all it took, "WAKE UP! WHO FOUND MY SAKE!"

No response

'What was that!' the dark figure woke up and looked around in a panic, he then realized where he was. He looked out at the camp, 'There she is… she look's even more pale then before… is she a vampire?' His thoughts were going into over drive when he found that he was making his way to the camp…

Usagi heard something and turned around to see a figure with reddish brown hair staring at her, "AHHHH! WAKE UP IT'S AN AMBUSH!" Usagi tried to run but the young man stopped her with a swift movement… and a kiss.

'What the hell?' Naru slowly woke up, 'I'm so warm and cozy… Usagi must of woken up…' Naru went back to sleep before she realized that she had missed something… or rather someone. She shot up. She must have not been the only one to realize this because everyone that was able was getting up.

Sasuke got up with a rather large headache and was in a foul mood, someone had disturbed his sleep.

Neko grumbled and woke up, and looked around, she realized that the man that was kissing her best friend was the same guy from the battle before.

"What the heck!" Sahara rolled over and went back to sleep, Kakashi did the same thing.

Sakura heard the commotion and ran out of her tent, in her sluttish looking PJ's. As she came out if the tent she tripped and crashed into Usagi and the young man. "What the hell?" Usagi came back to reality as Sakura crashed into her.

Everyone that was wake who had fallen asleep from the Sake had a major hangover.

Shikamaru woke up and looked around, noticing the commotion, and how Sakura and Usagi were in an interesting position with a familiar looking person, he couldn't put his finger on it… Oh! "Hey, Gaara what are you doing here?" he shouted, earning glares and confused look's from almost everyone, "Are you having a three way without me?" he sounded affined, and earned himself a painful hit in chest from the form in his lap, he looked down, "What was that for?" The girl grumbled and looked at him, "What is this about! My head is killing me! I want SLEEP!" She hit him again.

Usagi was so mad; it wasn't even funny, poor Sakura, "YOU BITCH! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" she whacked Sakura hard, "AND WHO TOOK MY SAKE!" She looked around. She glared at Neko, "Do you know who took it?" Neko looked down, "Sahara took it and me, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sahara, Kiko, Naru and Shikamaru drank it… sorry…. I love you?" Neko looked at her.

Sasuke was sick of this, "Who the hell are you?" Sasuke stalked over to Gaara, "And what do you want?" Everyone backed away. Kakashi sensed this and woke up, "Sasuke, cool it, you want the curse to take affect again?" Kakashi got up. Everyone looked at him.

"Why aren't you affected?" Naru looked at him with a growl.

"Because I wasn't drunk," he laughed at the look's they gave him.

Usagi looked at him, "That was triple X Sake, how much did you drink?"

"I had a sip and I gave the rest to others," he smiled, "It was funny… you are all funny when you're drunk, and it was nice too, Sahara likes me a lot," he looked at the sleeping Sahara.

Kakashi looked around and looked at Gaara, "Okay, what are you doing here?" Gaara looked at him, "Shikamaru is my best friend, and he seems to like it here, so I'll be staying, besides the others (referring to the enemy) are a bunch of Asses." He then sat down, "And I like this little cutie." Usagi blushed.

With the enemy

"Where's Gaara, he's been gone all night, its not like him," Tenten was making breakfast. Itachi was twitching, "Where did he go! I know you know Ino…" he said threatenly. Ino looked at him, scared shitless, "He, He, he... I don't know…" Ino looked on fearfully as Itachi advanced on her, with a look that spoke clearly of her greatest fear…

Chapter End

IYLA: So? You like? I hope so, I wrote this even with my life sooo messed up, My Aunt died and I was close to her. I dislocated my figure tickling my friend's boyfriend… we teamed up on him! Heh it was funny, we were in the basement and he was in the rocking chair and fell forward and smacked his head on the ground… and he wasn't in pain at all. It was funny. And another thing, my brother had his friends over and I had to go to wash room and I banged on the door and it flew open! I didn't see anything, and then I was laughing so much that I stumbled out of my room and broke the banister… What a Spring Break! Ahhhh…. A wonderful weekend… till my brothers friends girlfriends came over… they are sooo slutty… they make me sick… I'm ranting… sorry. Any who Thanks to my Reviewers… and Shi-chan! I love you!

The summery of next chapter will be read by… Kiko!

Kiko: In the next chapter we meet the enemy and other stuff and we find out what we are going to do to get out of the forest and to the land of Lightening!.. Till we find something is not as it should be… Oh and a new thing with a Full moon that connects to a certain someone… Next chapter… On the full moon.

IYLA: Anyway, I hope you review!

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Ninja Opportunity

Chapter 4:On the full moon part 1

By: IYLA

IYLA: Hello! I hope you liked my 3rd chapter! I had a hell of time writing it! And this chapter will most likely be my favorite! YAY! I'm soooo hyper! Cookies are cool and Evil man-eating monkeys are going to take over the world!… Anyhow… I'm also very bored so I'm going to do the disclaimer.

The disclaimer will be presented by… Sakura!

Sakura: It's about time! Anyway Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and I do not belong to IYLA! She also does not own any of the other Naruto characters as well. And I am too a party animal, right Naruto?

Naruto: … Sure, why not? (Goes back to spying on a random girl in the hot springs)

Sakura: Hey! You pervert!

IYLA: Okay then, I'll be starting the chapter now. (Looks at Sakura beating up Naruto… again)

Chapter 4: On the full moon… part 1

_Kakashi looked around and looked at Gaara, "Okay, what are you doing here?" Gaara looked at him, "Shikamaru is my best friend, and he seems to like it here, so I'll be staying, besides the others (referring to the enemy) are a bunch of Asses." He then sat down, "And I like this little cutie." Usagi blushed._

Neko became out raged, "Hey, stop that, that's one of my best friends! Paws off Buddy!" she looked at him, "Why should we trust you anyway!"

Gaara looked at her, 'the nerve of her! She has no idea who she's dealing with,' "I never lie."

Usagi sighed, "Neko, I believe him, stop making an ass out of yourself."

Neko looked at her, stunned, "That's not very nice Usagi! And with what I did for you…" she looked hurt, "Anyway, tonight's a full moon! I love the full moon."

Sasuke, Kakshi and Sakura went pale. Sasuke looked at the sky, 'Oh shit…'

The Enemy

_"Where's Gaara, he's been gone all night, its not like him," Tenten was making breakfast. Itachi was twitching, "Where did he go! I know you know Ino…" he said threatenly. Ino looked at him, scared shitless, "He, He, he... I don't know…" Ino looked on fearfully as Itachi advanced on her, with a look that spoke clearly of her greatest fear…_

"We think he went to find Shikamaru," Kiba stepped in, "And if he did, he probably would bring Shikamaru back, so cool it, Itachi."

Itachi glared at Kiba, 'I need to inflict pain on someone…' "Okay, fine, Ino please come with me…" 'I need to do something about this… Stupid bitch! She knew…' Ino fallowed Itachi fearfully into the forest…

Somewhere in the forest

"Ewwww! Look at that huge centipede! Gross! Yuck!" Neko squirmed, "Wah! Its soo big! Wahhhhhhh," she thought a minute, "Hey Sasuke you want to help me practice my chakura?"

Sasuke looked at her funny and Kakashi and Kiko started to laugh and Sahara and Shikamaru stopped what they were doing, "What? I need to practice for battle! What's wrong with it?"

Everyone just stood there and waited till the moment had passed.

Usagi and Naru were as equally confused as Neko about the whole thing.

All the others were still laughing, and not any of them wanting to give up on the joke or were just too embarrassed to tell them, so they never found out.

At Konoha village

Lord Hokage was pacing in his conference room waiting for the parents of the children he had sent out to deliver the treaty, for they should have gotten to the land of Lightening by now and would have sent Syurii (The message bird) with a letter to inform them. They had left about a week ago and everyone was getting worried. They had heard that from the land of Lightening had not received any of the treaties and were penitently waiting for the scrolls.

After he had heard he mailed a letter to all the families informing them of the news, most were upset, and some were worried, all ready to search for their missing family members. And so the families requested an appointment to talk with Lord Hokage today.

Once the families got there they talked and introduced each other to Lord Hokage and to the other families.

Iruka sensei was there on behalf of Naruto and Sasuke and was intruding himself to other families.

Sahara's parent's along with her Older sibling Brad, who was currently a Genin and was entering for the Chunin selection exam was there, he was worried about his little sister who lost in and in danger in the Forest-of-no-return, "Hey, why the heck did you have them meet in the forest of no return? Geez! Come on, doesn't the name ring a bell!" he was so pissed off he could have killed Lord Hokage for this but his good sense stopped it. (IYLA and Sahara: He has good sence?)

Usagi's mother was there and was ready to tare off Lord Hokages head for sending her little girl on such a dangerous mission, that the doctor had given her to relax her.

Neko's parents and (Big) little brother, Jono who was going to be a Jonin in a few weeks, were there. (My little brother is taller than me now… TT ) Neko's father, Jonochi was a high ranked Jonin, he was known for his klutziness but good nevertheless.

Naru's mothe, Hikari was there and was getting ready to look for her daughter and her friends.

Kiko's mother and her boyfriend (Mothers boyfriend), Ward were equally upset and were getting things together with the parents and older/younger siblings ready to look for cell 7 and the girls.

Jono, Jonochi, Brad, Sahara's father Nick, Hikarii, Usagi's father Terri, Iruka, Ward and Sakura's father Cleff were all going to look for the missing children and Kakashi.

They were all getting read to leave when an old, scary, and loud women came running in, "Lord Hokage where have you sent my son this time? I know he's old enough to be by his self, but to sent eight teenagers with him in the middle of that god-for-saken forest was down right STUPID!" They were all silent. Lord Hokage sighed, "This is Kakashi's mother, Hatake Kocoa."

The Enemy

"Hey, Kabuto, have you found any leads to find Shikamaru or Gaara?" Kiba and everyone were still waiting for Ino and Itachi to come back. Kabuto jumped out of a nearby tree, "No, sorry. What is Itachi mad about this time?" Kabuto had been wondering why Itachi had taken Ino in the forest, "And what does Ino have to do with it?" Everyone looked away.

Hinata who had been listening while still waiting for Neji to wake up, looked up, "She really doesn't have anything to do with it, he's just mad that Gaara left without orders and that Shikamaru was taken. That's it," she looked back at Neji and gasped, he moved his fingers, "Hey, I think he's waking up…" they looked on.

Neji opened his eyes and the first thing that he saw was Hinata…

Somewhere else in the forest

It was getting dark and Kakashi and Sasuke were getting tired of carrying Naruto, for he was heavy and was still asleep.

It had been about two days that he was still out and they needed to move on, they missed their families and wanted to have a bath.

Everyone was walking and was taking turns carrying Naruto.

They stopped for the night. Sakura sighed, "I can hear a hot spring! Anyone else want to go to it?" Sakura looked around. All the girls were nodding wildly, "Have you guy's realized that we have been gone a week already? When Naruto wakes up we can use the map to get out of hear… where is the map?"

Kakashi looked at Neko, "I gave it to Neko."

Shocked silence.

Usagi was the first to talk, "You did what! Are you stupid? You gave it to Neko…? Neko where **_is_** the map?"

Neko looked away and took out what was left of the map, "It got destroyed in the fight earlier…" she looked around at all the accusing stares, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei gave it to me, so there!" she stuck her tongue out at them.

Sunset

Everyone was settling down and was talking amongst themselves.

After a while they decided to draw grass again to see who would get night guard.

Shikamaru, Gaara and Naruto were not allowedor able to do guard.

Since there was only 8 of them and there was only four (Teo pairs and 3 singles) pieces of grass that matches that meant that three where by them selves. One of them being Naru, everyone agreed that Naru was not allowed to be by herself, so they made Neko summon up Snowdrop, a guard dog, and for extra measure she would get to stay with Shikamaru.

First watch would go to Neko and Usagi, second to Kiko, third to Kakashi and Sahara, next to Naru, Shikamaru and Snowdrop, and lastly Sasuke.

It was almost sunset and Kakashi and his teammates that where awake seemed worried, the others noticed this and finally after a while decided that it was time they asked.

Naru who was sitting with Shikamaru stopped as Sahara asked, "Why are you guys so nervous?"

This earned them curious looks. "I-it's… um… Just that... Umm... that we… were… yeah that's it, Neko hasn't come back, and we were worried," Sakura said.

No one believed her.

This time Usagi asked, "Okay, spill it what's going on?" Kakashi sighed and Sasuke looked nervous, "On a full moon night, tonight, some of the Uchiha's have the ability to change into vampires."

Everyone laughed.

When they saw that Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were not laughing they stopped, shocked.

Kiko came out of the tree; well actually fell out of the tree from the shock. As soon as she hit the ground she spoke up, "You're not kidding are you?" They shook their heads.

"Shouldn't we tell Neko?" Naru asked.

"We should shouldn't we?" Sahara commented.

"Well she's not back yet, so we'll tell her when she gets back."

With Neko

"I'm a little bumble bee, I'm a little bumble bee looking for my honey tree… Oh! It really is a honey tree! Yay! Go whiny the pooh!… I'm a little black rain cloud… how does that one go again?" Neko had been singing to herself the whole time, "My sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when the skies are gray, can't you see dear how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away…" As Neko sang this the sun was setting behind the mountains…

At Konoha village

Everyone gasped, so this was Kakashi's mother.

Kokoa short and stubby, she had long salt and pepper hair tied up in a messy bun and wore an old fashioned Kimono like a geishas. And for Kakashi's mother, well Kakashi didn't look like her one bit.

Lord Hokage was blushing the slightest bit. (Oh, I think he likes her!)

Back at the camp site

When Neko got back everyone had some ramen, which sadly was the last ones that they had, so they would be resorting to survival foods from the forest, "Hey, I have an idea, lets eat Naruto if he doesn't wake up so we don't go hungry?" Naru laughed.

Sakura didn't like that, "Shut up, that's not funny."

"Shut up, you big forehead, billboard brow! Your so fat that you take up the whole tent!" Usagi raged.

Sakura went red face.

Kiko stepped in. "It's almost duck, everyone but Neko and Usagi go to bed."

As everyone went to bed Usagi and Neko sat around talking about the TV show, InuYasha, "Yay, he's hot when he goes full demon, what do you think?" Neko asked while looking at Usagi.

Usagi smiled, "I think you are cheating on Sasuke."

Neko blushed, "Shhh, he might be awake!"

Neko was right, everyone was awake. Except for Naruto.

After while, they sat in silence.

Suddenly Neko came up with an idea to kill time, "Why don't we doodle and put make up on Naruto!"

Usagi's eyes brightened, "Yeah, lets do it!"

A while later Usagi and Neko came out of Naruto's tent, "You got a picture of it right?" Usagi nodded.

Kiko's shift

Kiko sat at the fire, playing with it. She watched the flame as it danced into shapes. She also summoned up a TV show, aka InuYasha. She did this the whole time, a wonder she didn't go blind.

Kakashi and Sahara's shift

Kakashi was wide-awake, and Sahara was sleep walking, until she hit a tree.

"Sahara, I've been thinking, you know about what you said the other night." Sahara looked at him for a moment, and then it clicked in. She blushed, "Oh, yeah…"

Kakshi looked at her, "You know, I like you too…"

With the Enemy

'What… what's going on? I'm so sore…' He opened his eyes, 'Who is that?'

Hinata looked on worriedly, "Big brother Neji? Are you okay?" Hinata looked at him and his face turned slightly red.

Neji rose to his feet and stared at Hinata, "You are dead," he glared at her.

Tenten who was watching got a bad feeling before she heard him say that to Hinata, "Hey, Neji, leave Hinata alone." He glared at her.

He stared to advance on Hinata.

In side the forest

Itachi lead Ino far into the forest, far away from the campsite so know one would be able to hear what was happening.

Ino shook with fear, 'what's going to happen to me? I'm scared, I didn't do anything wrong.'

They went further into the forest.

It was getting dark.

Itachi stopped, "You know Ino, that some member's born in that of the Uchiha clan can turn into vampires on the night of a full moon."

Ino stepped back.

"And you, my dearest, will die tonight…"

END

IYLA: Sorry it took so long and that it's short. I hope you still love me though…

Naru: I'll kill you! It was getting good, I want to see that bitch die! Come on!

IYLA: No. I ended it here for a reason.

Naruto: And I'm still not awake? How do I go to the bathroom?

(Stares at Naruto)

IYLA: I have no idea… Anyway the preview for next chapter will be read by… Neko

Neko: It's my turn, YAY! I like cookies! Anyway as you all know Itachi and Sasuke turn into vampires and Ino is in trouble. Naru, Shikamaru, and Sasuke have night guard in next chapter, what will happen?

IYLA: You are good with summaries Neko, want to do more summaries for me?… Good preview. And thank you to my reviewer! I loved them, I will cherish them to the ends of the earth!

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Ninja Opportunity

Chapter 5: On the full moon part 2…

IYLA: Sorry about the wait for this chapter! Oh, and the spelling errors in the last and this chapter. And again thank you to my reviewers and the people who took the time to read it and hopefully enjoyed it. I'm so tired lately; I hope you will forgive me for this late posting. For the rest of this chapter Sahara will do the disclaimer, next chapter preview at the end. I have some stuff to do soooo…

Sahara: Hey before you go IYLA, I know you forgot about me! (IYLA runs away) I knew it!… anyhow IYLA does not own Naruto or any of the characters.

All the characters and reader: SHE CUT IT OFF AND LEFT US HANGING! (They get some torches and pitch forks) Where is IYLA?

Sahara: I think she's at the library doing homework. (Like IYLA would go to a library Laughs)

Kakashi and Sahara

Sahara was blushing multiple reds and was beginning to sweat, 'He likes me, I'm so happy.'

Kakashi leaned into a kiss and Sahara went along with it.

That was until Naru came bursting out of the tent, "Hey, break it up princesses, it's my turn. (**She means it's her turn to guard**)" She walked into the tent that Shikamaru and Gaara were sharing, "Hey, Shika-kun, it's time…" she said.

Shikamaru came out of the tent in his boxers and Naru squealed and thus waking Snowdrop up.

Kakashi pouted and Sahara went into her tent to go to sleep.

Shortly after Naru had come out and after Kakashi told them what not to do, went into his own tent.

After a little while of silence Snowdrop got up and went to Naru and whimpered, begging to be petted. Naru looked at Snowdrop and petted her.

Shikamaru had fallen asleep somehow with Naru not noticing, that was until she heard him snorting.

She looked at Shikamru and stood up and stood over him, "Hey, Shika-kun, wake up. I need to tell you something!"

He looked at her with sleepy eyes and turned over.

Naru didn't like that so she gave him boot in the butt.

He woke up this time, "Hey, that hurt you now," he said while rubbing his butt, "What did you want to tell me?" he stopped rubbing his butt and looked at Naru.

Naru blushed, "Well, I wanted to tell you—"

"You like me, I know that, it's obvious," he scratched his stomach, "You are cute, don't get me wrong, but, well, you see the ninja's from sound, well, one of them, my girlfriend… ex-girlfriend, will be looking for me and you could get hurt if you and I were to get together and I don't think your teammates would be to happy about that."

Naru stared, "You think I care about that? I'll kill your ex if she tries anything and I don't care if the others like it or not, I love you!" Naru blushed, "I love you with all my heart."

They were about to kiss but they heard a noise.

"You two can go back to bed, you need your rest, I start my guard now." Sasuke walk over to a tree and leaned against it, "And your right, I don't approve you two together, I don't fully trust this bastard," he crossed his arms, "if you two go to back bed now, I wont tell Kakashi."

"You're a bastard. You fucking ass-whole. I'll kill you!" Naru charged at him.

Sasuke stood up and moved, circled around her and pinned her to the tree by her neck, (Swift Sasuke, swift) "Think before you move, Naru. You have no idea who you are challenging," He let go of her.

Naru turned around, red in the face with anger, "You ass…" with that Naru stomped over to her tent.

Shikamaru looked on, astonished, "You know, you really are an ass. You'll regret that one-day. I don't like you," Shikamaru walked over to his tent and went back to sleep.

Sasuke's shift

Once Sasuke was sure that everyone was asleep he walked into the moonlight, 'Here goes nothing,' he thought.

_Ah, so now you decide to transform, _(Sasukes inner vampire talking)

'Yeah, sorry, but I have a couple new teammates' Sasuke was starting to feel the pain as his teeth stared to grow, "Ahh…"

_It wouldn't hurt as much if you had done it sooner, Sasuke _

'Yeah, yeah, I know.' Sasuke felt a new pain in his back, 'Hey, I don't want the wings, I don't need them yet'

_Are you sure? You need to find nourishment soon_

'I need to wait a little while, some of them woke up'

_No thanks to you, you were noisy_

'Next time you can feel the pain,' Sasuke sat down, 'good the pain gone, no wings,' he raised his hand to his back to make sure.

Neko woke up with a start and looked around. 'Oh-man, I have to go to the bathroom…' she got up in her nightgown (it's black and short, and really nice) and put on her shoes and left the tent.

Sasuke was getting tired and hungry, he looked at the moon and sighed, 'I need some blood, no one will notice I leave for ten minutes…' he stood up. He was ready to leave when he heard some one open their tent. He turned around and saw Neko.

Neko opened the tent and stepped out and jumped in surprise, "Oh, hi Sasuke. Didn't mean to alarm you, if I did… I'll be right back," with that she walked into the forest.

Sasuke watched as she left and sighed, 'Great, now I have to worry about her.'

_You can bite her Sasuke, she likes you, does she not?_

Sasuke sighed, 'Oh, not you again'

_Well, well, a little grumpy aren't we?_

'Shut up'

_Go after her!_

'Fine!'

Sasuke walked into the forest.

'Oh, damn weeds… Oh, I'll use that tree' Neko walked until she was sure that she was far away, 'Now to dig a whole…'

(AN: Have any of you noticed that hardly any of the characters, other than Naruto, don't use the washroom a lot? Sasuke, Sakura and everyone else don't go to the washroom in the anime, well from what I've read and seen. Weird, they have ultra strong bladders!)

A few minutes later

'Ahh, that feels better…' Neko stood up and was walking away and then she saw something moving and stopped and reached for a weapon, but didn't have one, 'Oh yeah, I didn't bring anything… okay, I'll use my special Jutsu,' But before she could do that, something bit her shoulder, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At the camp everyone woke up and ran outside of their tents and ran to where the scream had come from.

Everyone had gotten there at the same time as Sasuke did and saw Neko holding her shoulder, sobbing.

Sahara was the first to speak, "Neko, what happened?"

Neko looked up, "A snake bit me!" she moved her hand and there was some blood. To everyone's surprise the marks on her neck where already healing.

Usagi and Naru along with Sahara and Kiko gave her a hug, all thinking the same thing.

"Hey, guys. Choking, not breathing…" Neko gasped out.

Later

Everyone, but Neko, was awake, and was talking, all looking at Sasuke accusingly.

"Sasuke did you bit her?" asked Sakura.

Naruto, who had woken up (AN:Finally!) to the scream was looking at Sasuke, "Did you?"

"Shut up, clown" Sasuke glared at Naruto, "and take that damn stuff off of your face."

Naruto was confused and took a mirror from Sakura's purse, thus resulting in a slap, and looked into the mirror, "AH! Who did this?" Naruto looked around, no one confessed but he heard some giggling and snickering. "Agh!" he cleaned his face, "Okay, did you bit her?"

Sasuke looked away, "Yes," was all he said. And he walked into the forest. (He seems to do that a lot, huh?)

Later that day

Neko came out her tent and squinted her eyes, "Hey, guys!… What's wrong?"

They looked at her and were thinking whether or not to tell her that Sasuke had bitten her before they realized that no one had told her that he was a vampire. After a few moments they decided to tell her.

Sasuke looked on already knowing that they were going to tell her about him, but he didn't mined, so before they could say anything he spoke up, "Neko, I'm a vampire."

Neko looked at him and started to laugh, "I didn't know you could tell jokes Sasuke! You're funny," She started to tear a little while holding her tummy.

Usagi looked at Neko, "He's telling the truth, and you should no that what bit you last nigh was—" She was cut off by a loud boom.

They looked around and noticed that the some ninja from the enemy team were gathering around them. But there was only four…

With the enemy while they were talking about the vampire stuff

_Itachi stopped, "You know Ino, that some member's born in that of the Uchiha clan can turn into vampires on the night of a full moon." _

_Ino stepped back. _

"_And you, my dearest, will die tonight…"_

Itachi advanced on Ino and pulled out a kunai. Ino looked on fearfully and was ready to run away.

_In the trees some eyes where watching, he knew that Itachi was bad news, but he was far worse than he thought._

'I need to do something, if I don't that idiot will get killed!' Kabuto jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Ino, "Ino run back to camp!" he looked at Itachi, who looked like he was going to kill him.

Itachi was so pissed he could have killed Lord Orochimaru a 100 times over, how dare Kabuto interfere with his fun. 'Okay, new plan, kill Kabuto then kill Ino… slowly…'

Ino ran to the camp and hid behind Kiba.

Kiba looked at her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Ino looked at him, " Itachi's going to kill me AND Kabuto! Do something!"

Kiba looked at her, 'Like I'm going to approach Itachi, What am I going to say? 'Hi, Ino told me to kill you, will you let me?' Hell no, I do value my life!' "No. You caused it, so you can fix it. And I don't like that Kabuto guy," he sat down near the fire.

Ino stared at him, shocked, 'I thought they were good friends! They hang out together a lot… maybe that was because of Shika-kun' "Fine, Dosu? Tenten?" she looked around, all were ignoring her, except Tenten and Neji.

Neji and Tenten acted like they were together, and god only knew if they were. They stood up, "We will help, lead the way." They were on their way when a small voice stopped them, "I want to help too." They looked at Neji. Hinata gulped, "I want to come with you! Tenten is my best friend!" 'And I like Kabuto'

Ino lead the way and Neji, Tenten and Hinata fallowed behind walking to what they felt like, was there death sentence…

They arrived to see Kabuto being thrown to the ground. They looked at Itachi, who had an evil look on his face and bloodlust in his eyes.

Neji looked at his friend and saw that he was holding his crushed arm and had a gapping whole in his gut. He was horrified and pissed to the bone, "Itachi!" he shouted as he watched Itachi grab Kabuto by the neck and lift him up, readying to break his neck.

Itachi stopped his assault on Kabuto to glare at Neji, "Are you going to defy me also?" His started to squeeze Kabuto's throat.

Hanata looked on, her feelings in confusion, 'What should I do?' she thought. Then in a moments time, as she saw Kabuto's face start t turn blue and as Neji and Tenten rush forward, her courage arose as she charged at Itachi. She made contact before Neji and Tenten and hit Itachi in the arm, breaking the bone in a hundred pieces.

Kabuto fell to the ground with a thud. He looked up and saw as the three attacked Itachi. He looked at Hinata and was surprised to see her fighting against Itachi and along side her vengeful cusion, and then he blacked out from blood loose…

Itachi was surprised to Tenten and Hinata fighting against him. But he wasn't surprised to be fighting Neji, he knew he was going to one day. He was snapped out of this thought when a hard punch got him in the back of the head. He heard a cracking sound before all went dark, with one last thought on his mind, 'The next time I see any of them, I'll kill them…'

They looked at Itachi lying unconscious on the ground in a pool of his blood.

Hinata looked scared, "Is his going to die?"

Neji smirked, "I wish, unfortunately he's going to live."

Tenten thought a moment. "I think we should go to join them" she looked at Neji and Hinata, who both agreed. Neji picked up Kabuto and they started to go west, toward their destination.

END

Sahara: … Sorry, but this is where I'm going to stop it today! IYLA is going to kill me though… Anyway, I think the preview for the next chapter will be read by… hmmm, I think I'll have you guys, (The characters) pick a number!… okay pick one! (By the way, the number is 3) It's between 1 and 20!

Naruto: YAY! I'm a wake! Oh, umm… 5?

Sasuke: … 9…

Neko: 10!

Naru: 6

Usagi: 13

Kakashi: 11

Sakura: 2

Neji: 7

Tenten: 15

Hinata: 1

_Sasuke's Inner vampire: 3_

Kabuto: 19

Itachi: 17

Lord Hokage: 16

Sahara: … wow, a lot of Characters… oh and the one that got the number was… Drum roll please…

Naruto, Neko, Usagi, Kakashi and Naru: doing the drum roll

Sakura: Is Sasuk's Inner vampire!

Sasuke's innwer vamp: Okay, in the next chapter, there will be a small fight. IYLA will be back, sadly. And Zaku is an idiot. Ino will meet her end, thank god. And our poor little quiet girl is going to have… something happen to her, guess who it is yet? Read the Next chapter to find out! Chapter 6: What did you do?


	6. Chapter 6

Ninja Opportunity

Chapter 6: What did you do?

IYLA: Thank you for reviewing my story! I love the reviews! And to my reads, reviewers and friends, I'm sorry to inform you that I might not be able to update after this chapter, because my computer does not have the internet. But, during the summer I'm going to keep writing and as soon I have a computer to use, I'll update everything I'm written. IF, I'm able to use a computer this summer I will update, okay? Oh, and I made this chapter long, just for you all! Okay! I hope you have a fun and happy summer! Now on to my story.

Ino: How could you do that to me? What have I done to you?

IYLA: Well, I'm not to fond of you and I promised my friend something…

Ino: Horrified looks What do you plan on doing with me?

Naru: I get to kill you! MUHAhahahahahah!

IYLA: throughs monkey at Naru NARU! That's supposed to be a secret!

Naru: Sorry, 'Not' (that was inside her head)

Itachi: She's lying!

Naru: Stares at Itachi No I'm not! You're a liar…

Itachi: I can read minds….

Naru:… Okay, so who's doing the disclaimer?

IYLA: Not paying attention, for she is staring at Sasuke

Sasuke: Backs away slowly and hides behind Neko

Neko: Blushes Um…

IYLA: Oh, Um, Neji, you do the disclaimer.

Neji: Confused Okay…? Um IYLA does not own Naruto! … Or me or Tenten

Sahara walks in: Hey what about me and the others?

IYLA stares at Sahara

Neji: Well, she doesn't own the Naruto characters… I don't know about you Walks away with Tenten

IYLA: SAHARA!

Sahara runs away

Usagi and other characters look on while IYLA leaves to chase after Sahara

Chapter 6: What did you do?

_Tenten thought a moment. "I think we should go to join them" she looked at Neji and Hinata, who both agreed. Neji picked up Kabuto and they started to the west, toward their destination._

_Usagi looked at Neko, "He's telling the truth, and you should no that what bit you last nigh was—" She was cut off by a loud boom._

_They looked around and noticed that the some ninja from the enemy team were gathering around them. But there was only four…_

The group got ready to fight.

"Wait, we've come to join you, as allies!" Tenten shouted happily.

The four came pout from behind the bush.

"Um, what was that Bang?" Neko asked, slowly hiding behind Sasuke.

They looked at each other, the boy in Neji's arms stirred. Kiko fell out of her tree.

"That was Tenten…" Hinata piped up nervously.

Tenten smiled, "I wanted to make an entrance!" walked up to the group, "We came here because Itachi has turned on us and so have the others!" she walked closer.

Neko being Neko came out from behind Sasuke and looked at her, "Are you sure your not lying?" Sasuke look at Neko, "Why are you hiding behind me?" Neko blushed, "Umm, I was startled! I mean. C'mon, I was bitten by a snake!"

Usagi looked ay Neko and shook her head, "No, Neko, a snake didn't bite you, It was--"

"Hey, you're the one that Knocked out Neji!" Tenten walked up to Sasuke, "You must be strong, no one can hurt Neji!" Sasuke look at her, then the boy Neji, 'No wonder I recognized him…'

Usagi look at them, "Um, I was talking here…" Gaara walked over to Usagi, (AN: Did you guys forget about Gaara? I kinda did…) Usagi looked at him, "Well, I, ummm…"

Naru laughed, "Usagi is at a loss for words! That's so funny!" Naru fell down laughing. Shikamaru look at her and sighed. He walked up to her and looked down, "Your one to talk, Naru-koi!" (AN: Koi is a thing in Jap. That means lover) Naru blushed at opened her mouth, nothing came out, so she closed her mouth and kick Shikamaru in the leg, "Oww, That doesn't tickle…"

Kakashi was feeling left out, (AN: aww, poor Ka-chan) so he decided to say something, "Okay, so what's with all this "we want to join your team" stuff? Is Ororchimaru that bad?"

The three looked at him, "How did you know about Lor—Orochimaru?" Hinata looked shocked.

Itachi

_Itachi was so pissed he could have killed Lord Orochimaru a 100 times over, how dare Kabuto interfere with his fun. 'Okay, new plan, kill Kabuto then kill Ino… slowly…'_

Kiba and the others waited for Itachi to come back and were surpised he hadn't come back yet, so as a tam they decided to look for him, (AN: How come they are so loyal to Itachi? He's mean and he's cute!) They found him out clod and bleeding on the ground, well not bleeding, but covered in blood.

Itachi groaned and opened his eyes and looked around, he saw his loyal fallowers and was pissed, "Grr, What are you doing just standing there, FIND THE TRAITERS AND KILL THEM!" They looked at him as he got up and stared walking, 'They went to the Leaf village team… I can feel it in my blood, Thanks to Sasuke…'

Sasuke was feeling nervous about this, _'You know how it is right?'_ 'Yeah, it's him.' _'What are you going to do? You should tell them, warn them, **her**.'_ Sasuke looked at Neko then the group. "Sighs, I need to tell you all something…"

Everyone looked at Sasuke, "Hm?"

Sasuke looked at them again, "Sit down, it's a long story."

Everyone seemed aware that it was important and that it had great meaning, so they sat down.

Once Sasuke was certain that they had settle down he stared, "When I little, my parents, my brother, and me, we all got along back then…"

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful night, the moon was almost full, Sasuke new that this would be his first time turning into a vampire, and his older brother was going to show him how to hunt. Their parents didn't turn into vampire, but their grand parents did._

_Little Sasuke and Itachi were pulling an all nighter. Sasuke was so curious about his heritage, he wanted Itachi to tell him everything he needed to know. But his brother had something else he wanted to do. Itachi looked at Sauske and pulled out a dagger, Sasuke looked at it with wide eyes, "What are you going to do with that?" Sasuke asked fearfully. _

_Itachi chuckled, "Don't worry little brother, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to do something, give me your hand." _

_Sasuke looked at him suspiciously. Itachi was getting impatient, so he grabbed Sasuke's little hand and cut it. Sasuke pulled his hand back and held it, he watched at Itachi cut his own hand. "Sasuke give me your hand." Sasuke held his hand out. Itachi took it and he pressed his cut hand onto Sasukes cut hand, "Now, this is a blood bond, we will know where each other is and what is going on… like a sense. If you're lost o r if I'm lost we will be able to find each other." Sasuke pulled his hand back and looked at it, "Brother, why does my hand heal so fast? The other kids hands don't do that!" _

_Itachi looked at him, "Well, because we are vampires, we have the ability to heal within mere seconds. Some of us can read minds, you know, listen to people's thoughts. And we all get fangs and wings. I have bat like wings, but some other vampires have black angel like wings, only the gifted get those. But there hasn't been any of those for centuries." Itachi looked at the moon, "Well, little brother we have a long night a head of us, go to sleep." Sasuke left the room._

_Next night _

_"Okay, be ready Sasuke!" Itachi and Sasuke walked into the moon light. _

_Sasuke was so excited, 'Hey little one, It is almost time for you and I to become one..' "Who was that?Sasuke looked around. Itachi lokked at him, "What?" 'You know who I am, I am you, "How can you be me?" "I just who I am…" _

_"Sasuke who are you talking to?" _

_"There's a voice in my head, talking to me."_

_"Oh, that's your "Inner-vampire talking", you'll get used to it."_

_"Oh" Sasuke looked on._

_Itachi made some painful sounding noises and as big bat like wings popped out of his back and he grew claws, then the fangs._

_It was then that Itachi looked at Sasuke with red, bloodlust in his eyes, "Your turn, Sasuke" _

_Sasuke was scared shitless. "I-I don't want to be a vampire anymore…" Sasuke managed to say, before he too felt pain in his back, mouth and hands, "Ahh…" Sasuke graoned. Sasuke felt the fangs grow in his mouth and managed to bit his tongue painfully. _

_Next came the pain as fingernails turned to claws. _

_The pain stopped for a second, then he let a blood curdling cry out, only for it to cut off by Itachi's hand, "Shhh…" _

_Sasuke stared to cry and his back stared to burn and he heard Itachi gasp, "You little bastard…" _

_Sasuke looked at Itachi. _

_Itachis POV _

_I watched at Sasuke lended over and groaned in pain. I watched at Sasuke screamed bloody murder and I had to silence him. I ran to Sasuke and I put my hand over his mouth, "Shh.." I said as I watched these black angel like wings sprout out of his back , "You little bastard…" I couldn't believe this, the first time in centuries. I remembered what I had said to him last night, '… I have bat like wings, but some other vampires have black angel like wings, only the gifted get those. But there hasn't been any of those for centuries…'' "Sasuke, do you know what this means?" I asked Sasuke. He looked at me with his glowing red and black eyes._

_Normal POV_

_"Sasuke, do you know what this means?" Sasuke looked at his eyes, "What?"_

_"It means you are the chosen one…" Itachi got this horrible look in his eyes, "Sasuke, I have to kill you…" Sasuke was so scared, he ran into the house and ran into his parent's room, awaking them up. they heard Itachi from out side the door, "You can't get away, I'll kill you and our parents…"_

_Sasukes parents looked at Sasuke and gasped, "You are the chosen one Sasuke." They looked at the the door as it opened, reveling a crazy looking Itachi, "It's time to die…" Itachi walked into the room._

_Mr. Uchiha stood in front of itachi, shielding his wife and youngest son, "Itachi, what has gotten into you!" Itachi laughed, "You did favor little Sasuke… I think I'll kill you first, in front of your wife and Sasuke…"_

_"No!" Mrs. Uchiha shouted as she watched as her husband was impaled by Itachi's own hand. Itachi took his out of his fathers chest and squeezed theheart in his hand, "Did you like what you saw bitch?" Itachi walked over to Mrs. Uchiha._

_She looked at her dead husband, he never stood a chance, what was she to do, "Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because I can…let me at Sasuke and I'll spare your lift, wench." He took another step forward._

_"I'm your mother, you have no wright to say that! You will not harm Sasuke!" she looked at Sasuke, he looked dazed as he stared at his farther, dead on the ground, "Sasuke, go to Lady Tsunade or Lord Hokage! Now!"_

_Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy, "I'm not leaving you here with Itachi, mommy!" Sasuke got up. "You go to Lord hokage or Lady Tsunade, I need their help. Please go ge them, I'll be okay!" 'I hope, be carfull, Sasuke, my son…' She and Itachi watched Sasuke go._

_Itachi watched as Sauke jumped out of the window and started to run when a light blinded him, "You will not harm him!" Itachi looked at his mother, "What do you think your doing?" He looked at his mother. She looked her son, "I come from a long line of vampire hunters, I know how to kill you, but at a cost, my own life." She said some words and Itachi looked at her, 'what the…?' He dodged as a pink light shout at him, it his his and, and they started to burn, 'wench..' "I'll kill you…" Mrs. Uchiha looked at him, 'On more shot, just on more…' She took a step closer and ran at him, attaching herself to him._

_Itachi saw this coming and made a dopple ganger, "You can't killme, not even with you life at hand…" Itachi growled as a sering pain engulfed him, 'She knows that it's not me, bitch' "Ahhh."_

_She smiled, 'Hold on hunny, I'll be with you soon, kami-sama, please take care of my little Sasuke,' she felt the life draning out of her._

_"You bitch!" Itachi came out of his hiding place and vharged at her, 'I need to kill her before she kills me…" he made contact with her and broke her neck. He heard a gasps as Sasuke came in through the window fallowed by Lady Tsunade and Lord Hokage and a few more black OP, ninjas._

_Itachi disappeared within a blink of an eye. Sasuke looked at his parents and he new that he had to get revenge on itachi…_

_End flashback_

"So what you just told us, Itachi can find you?" Tenten said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Can he find you know?" Neko asked Sasuke.

"Well, I told Lord Hokage about our blood bond, so he put a seal on it. But it had this thing on it. If I saw him it would break, and I saw him. So yeah he knows where I am… We have to keep on the move."

"Too late Little Sasuke…" Itachi and some of the others came out from behind the bush. "Nice little story you told, what beautiful memories, I can till hear her screams as she risked her life for you. Play times over! ATTACK!" They attacked, each fighting someone.

With Kabuto out they needed someone to look after him, "Kiko! Look after Kabuto!"

"Okay!" A barrier formed around Kabuto.

"Hah! Now you're dead" Zaku yelled and charged at Naru.

"Naru looked at him, Come to seetle the score?" she picked up a bolder (How she picked it up, I have now idea) and through it at Zaku and hit him in the head.

The battle stopped at that moment for Zaku stood back up wearing a pink, frilly kimono with a white parasol and started to dance around, "Okay. People, I'm going to confess my dieing love to Lord Orochimaru!" Zaku yelled.

Dosu who had been watching spoke up, "Hey, I thought you loved me you traitor!"

Zaku looked at him and turned around to face everyone, "I'm a little tea pot short and stout, here is my…" he pointed to his butt, "wind tunnel and here is my snout!" He then made a face.

Kiba looked horrified and yelled, "Everyone get down!"

Naruto looked confussed, "Why?"

Sakura then slammed into him thus knocking him down.

Dosu didn't budge.

Zaku made a pushing sound, and then farted, big time… people in Konoha could have heard it.

(3minutes later)

As everyone got up they looked at the forest around them.

"Damn, look at that! The poor forest, its been blown away!" Naru shouted.

Dosu looked at his clothing only to find that it was gone. Even his bandages. He picked it up a bolder and through it at Zaku, which hit him in the head, again. Zaku turned back to normal but he had a bouque of roses and a box of chocolate and walked over to TenTen, "TenTen," He got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Neji growled and threw a rock at Zaku, (AN: What is it with throwing things at Zaku?) "Don't go near Tenten! She's mine!" the battle stopped. Everyone looked at Neji. Tenten smiled.

Itachi was royally pissed off. He charged at Gaara, "Gaara! You trailter, I'll kill you first!"

Usagi looked at Gaara, "Gaara, we should combine our chakura!" Gaara looked at Usagi funny. "What?" Those who knoew what had happened and understood died laughing.

Neko looked on as Itachi changed course and headed to an unsuspecting Sasuke. She had to do something. Neko summoned up an Irimotate cat (Japanese wild cat) And was starting to merge when someone, namely hinata was thrown into her. Instead of merging with Neko, it merged with Hinata, 'Oh no!' Everyone stopped and looked at Hinata. Hinata opened her eyes and saw her cloths on the ground and looked up at everyone… wait up? She looked at herself and saw she had paws and fur, "Uh oh… Um, Hinata.. You're a cat…" Neko stampered.

Itachi saw this and decided it was time to leave. He whistled and they left, leaving everyone to stare at Hinata.

They looked at Neko, "What did you do?"

Neko gulped, "Umm, I think, that when she ran into me she got turned in to a…"

END CHAPTER

IYLA: Whew, I'm back, and with perfect timing. So what do you all think? I loved it! I really liked this chapter!

Naruto: Some of us weren't in this chapter very much…. I feel left out…

Kakashi, Saukra, Usagi, Kabuto, Kiko and Gaara: Yeah, so do we!

IYLA: Sorry, but this was a chapter that explained a lot….

All Chapters: Sure you did…

IYA: Glare Fine Just for that I'm going to the preview!

All Chacters: Fine

IYLA: Okay, In the next chapter… "Hey! Whats going on?" Sasuke looked at the mist, "I don't know!"….. "Where is everyone!" Usagi yelled…. "What are we going to do? We have to find them soon!" OoOohhhh, Is this interesting? That's what I'm putting down to keep you readers interested! So if you can Please Review! And tell me what you think!

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Ninja Opportunity

Chapter 7: What are we going to do?

IYLA: Okay, I have just come to realize that some of my stuff isn't showing in my chapter when I'm posting, sooo, I'm going to try something new…. no the story isn't going to be different…. Okay, And I have more than 10 reviews! YAY! I'm so proud of myself! Oh, okay this is definitely the last chapter before the summer break… I will try to post during the summer if I can, but if I don't I promise that I will post more than 3 new chapters, when I get back to school for you guys! And again, to my reads and characters, sorry that I didn't use all the characters in the last chapter… I have many characters to keep track of…. Enough rambling from me…. Oh I have something funny to tell you at the end of the chapter!

Sahara: I wasn't in the chapter! I feel left out…

IYLA: (TT) Sorry Sahara. I thought I put you in the chapter… Hey that's your punishment for you ending chapter 5 where you ended it!

Usagi: And every time I start to talk—

Tenten: Hey, IYLA! How r u?

Usagi: Hey… I WAS TALKING HERE!

Tenten: (Stares) What?

IYLA: Okay then…. Kiko, do the disclaimer!

Kiko: IYLA does not own the Naruto characters or even some of the made up characters, for the names of the new characters are—

IYLA: okay start chapter now!

NS

KK

SK

UG

NS

Chapter 7: What are we going to do?

_Neko looked on as Itachi changed course and headed to an unsuspecting Sasuke. She had to do something. Neko summoned up an Irimotate cat (Japanese wild cat) And was starting to merge when someone, namely hinata was thrown into her. Instead of merging with Neko, it merged with Hinata, 'Oh no!' Everyone stopped and looked at Hinata. Hinata opened her eyes and saw her cloths on the ground and looked up at everyone… wait up? She looked at herself and saw she had paws and fur, "Uh oh… Um, Hinata.. You're a cat…" Neko stampered. _

_Itachi saw this and decided it was time to leave. He whistled and they left, leaving everyone to stare at Hinata. _

_They looked at Neko, "What did you do?" _

_Neko gulped, "Umm, I think, that when she ran into me she got turned in to a…"_

Naruto walked over, "… A cat… I cute little kitty!"

NS

KK

SK

UG

NS

_Kokoa short and stubby, she had long salt and pepper hair tied up in a messy bun and wore an old fashioned Kimono like a geishas. And for Kakashi's mother, well Kakashi didn't look like her one bit. _

_Lord Hokage was blushing the slightest bit. (Oh, I think he likes her!) _(Remember, chapter 5?)

Terri looked over at Kokoa and back to lord Hokage, "Your, Kakashi's mother?"

Kokoa looked at Terri and laughed, "You're my son's friend aren't you? What do you think of this situation?" Lord Hokage blushed, 'This is the only person, other than Tsunade, who can embarrass me…'

Terri laughed, "I met Kakashi through this guy!" He pointed to Jonochi.

Jonochi looked at them startled, "What'd I do?" he looked confused.

"I said that I met Kakashi through you, Kluz" Terri said laughing.

Jonochi looked at Terri and sighed, "I think that we should start to look for the kids"

"Yes, find the kids and my idiot son please! And slap him hard for it!" Kokoa said while leaving.

The team stared as she left. They started to leave when they heard, "HEY! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING WITH OUT ME!" Jono and Brad stopped in there tracks, looking horroifed. Jono was the forst to speak, "W-what are you doing here?"

The girl with long brown hair and oversized chest glared at them, "What do you think? They are my friends too, you know!"

Brad looked at her, "But, whyyy?"

The girl looked at him and laughed. When she stopped laughing she notice some confused looks, scared looks, and who-the-heck-are-you looks from the parents and the Hokage, "Oh, yeah. Nice ta-me-cha. I'm Flentago!" (A/N: Well, I do have a friend like this and that's her nickname. And to those readers, the new characters, like Neko, Sahara, Kiko, Naru and Usagi, and Flentago, they all stay true to my friends personalities. Neko has my personality. :3 heh! Peace)

Lord Hokage looked shocked, "I thought you went on a mission?"

Flentago looked at him funny, "I got back today and I just found out that my friends are lost because of you!" She ran and gave him a death hug, in which the parents had to pry her off. She sighed, "I'm coming with you!"

They looked horrified.

Jono and Brad stared at her, "You are not coming with us!"

She glared at them, "If you do not let me come, I will give you a hug."

They boys looked at their parents, "Fine! But NO hugging!"

Flentago squealed and bounced around happily, "Lets go get them!"

They set out for a long, painful journey.

NS

KK

SK

UG

NS

Naruto walked over, "… A cat… I cute little kitty!" Naruto picked up the Hinata cat and gave it a hug, "Awww, I hate cats, but she's so cute!" The Hinata cat scratched Naruto and ran to Sakura, "Naruto, you're scaring her! Neko can you turn her back?"

"Um, I don't think so, but I can try…" Neko looked nervous.

Kiko, whom was presently on the ground, spoke up, "I don't think she can turn Hinata back. If she tries, well she might end up dead."

Neji had a twinckle in his eyes, "Please, try to turn my poor, sweet cousin back!"

Tenten knew what he implying, "If Hinata is at a risk of dying, then don't try it! I'd rather her a cat then dead, she's my best friend. Shame on you Neji, go sit in a corner!" Neji looked at her and walked over to a tree, then stopped, "Why should I listen to you?" Tenten growled and glared at him, he sat down.

"Well what are we going to do?" Usagi asked, hoping that she wasn't going to be interrupted again.

Kakashi looked up from one of his ever peresent books, "We head back and hope we make it to the land of lightening in one piece. Oh yes, if any of us at any time get separated, we meet hear." Kakashi stood up and threw several Kunai, each sticking in a tree. Each kunai is a different colour.

Sahara looked amazed, "Wow! That's so cool. So if we get lost we meet hear? But what if we can't find this place?" This seemed to take everyone aback.

Naru looked from Shikamaru to Kakashi, "Yeah, what if we can't find this place?"

Thunder sounded in the background, not to far away from where they were. Lightening stuck a near by tree, "Well, Its can't get any more worse," Neko sighed.

Sahara looked at Neko, "Don't say that! It always gets worse when someone says that!" Just then it stared to rain, "See?"

Lightening struck again and a tree was falling in the middle of the group, they scattered in different directions. Thunder shook the area and lightening stuck agin, in more than one place around that area, more trees fell. This went on for an hour before it quieted down. But the group was not there, they were scattered and now they couldn't find their place to meet up….

NS

KK

SK

UG

NS

(While the trees were being struck down)

Neko jumped out of the way only to hit someone on the way. She looked behind her to see Usagi behind her, "Usa, are you okay?" usagi looked at Neko and gave her a hug, "I'm so glade that your hear! I hate thunder!" Neko looked at her and saw another tree falling in their direction.

NS

KK

SK

UG

NS

(While the trees were being struck down (again)

Kiko jumped and fell over someone on the group and looked shocked to see that it was boy that they had brought with them, 'Oh no'. She picked him up and bummed into Shara, "Huh? Kiko!" She gave Kiko a hug and pushed her out of the way.

"Hey! Kiko? Sahara? Is that you guys?" They heard Kakashi yell.

"Whom does it look like?" Sahara yelled again dodging another tree, "The trees that were marked are all struck down. What are we going to do? We have to find them soon!"

Kiko held on tight to Kabuto, "Shara, help me! He's too heavy for me to carry…"

NS

KK

SK

UG

NS

(While the trees were being struck down (again, again)

The trees falling were creating a mist. Sasuke was having a hard a time seeing where he was going, he almost ran into Gaara.

"Hey! What's going on?" Sasuke looked at the mist and saw two shapes running right for them. Gaara looked at the figures, "I don't know!" The figures casme into view, "Hey!" the figures turned out to be Neko and a hysterical Usagi running out of the way of a falling tree. Sasuke, Gaara, Neko and Usagi jumped out of the way. Once they were out of the way They stopped and waited for the mist to clear, they looked around.

"Where is everyone!" Usagi yelled, "What are we going to do?"

NS

KK

SK

UG

NS

(While the trees were being struck down (again, again)

Sakura and Hinata ran from, yet, another falling tree. A tree had fallen behind them and Sakura tripped on it. The other falling tree was going to land on her, "Help!"

"I'm coming!" Naruto jumped down and grabbed Sakura and Hinata and leaped from the area, somewhere safe from the storm… In a near by cave that was conveniently place.

NS

KK

SK

UG

NS

(While the trees were being struck down (again, again, again.) Last time I'll put this write this! Promise!)

Shikamru geabbed Naru and jumped out of the path of the falling tee and ran to where he though it was safe. Lightening struck a near by tree and that tree knocked in to the next to it, the tree that they were presently under. Shikamaru swore under his breath, "Shit! What a drag!" Naru who was in his arms looked up and freaked out and shut her eyes.

"Byakugan!"

Shikamaru hear this turned around.

NS

KK

SK

UG

NS

Tenten was standing beside Neji and was attempting to see through the falling trees and mist because she thought she heard some voices, "Neji, use the Byakugan!"

Neji shut his eyes and made his hand sign, and yelled, "Byakugan!" He saw Shikamaru and thhat Naru girl with him, not to mention that they were about to be squashed.

NS

KK

SK

UG

NS

:3 Guess what? END CHAPTER:3

IYLA: … um, I forgot the thing iv wanted to tell you… Okh, I just remembered…

Keep going…

Your almost there…..

You can do it!…..

Sahara: okay, just tell us already!

IYLA: You like to take the fun out of everything don't you? Okay. Anyways, The other day I looking at the Captain crunch cereal box, and it had space. Anyways I was reading it while my friend and I were talking about something I can't remeber….

_Flashback_

_Me: … thinking._

_Friend: Blah blah blah…._

Me: … (Not paying attention to my Friend) 'Stur -- Saturn, Plt -- Pluto, Eth --..., Jpture – Jupiture, Uanu -- Uranus, Sn – Sun, Nptu -- Neptune, Ms – Mars, Meury—Mercury, Ves – Venus…'

_Friend: "Blah blah blah… He's so cute!"_

_Me: "Hey, what the E planet?" (Said this seriously) _

_Friend: "… Earth you moron!"_

_Me: "Oh…"_

End Flashback

IYLA: This really happened!

Naru: you are pathetic!

Sahara: I knew you were dumd, but…

IYLA: Hey! That's not nice…. Any ways Usagi do the preview!

Usagi: O.o Okay then… Well the thunderstorm in this chapter turns to a snow storm. The enemy will not mentioned and we will learn more of Sasuke's wonderful life and Brother! Yay! Itachi is Hot! Right Naru?

Naru: Yeah!… Shmoot!

IYLA: sorry about the preview… Not much to it, I'm still in progress about thinking whats going to happen in the next chapter! Please Review! And I hope you liked it! Love you all!

HAVE A GREAT SUMMER VAY-KAY!

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Important Note!

Authors note!

IYLA: Sorry guys, but I have no computer at home to work on. I'm going to be typing the chapters out at school so don't be mad!

Naruto: Sooo, who's going to be in the next chapter? No, better yet, whats going to happen? You owe the readers!

IYLA: If I told you know than the readers won't get the surprise!

Sahara: What are you talking about! You could have done the chapters but you are slacking big time!

Naru: You were slacking? _**stary eyes**_ I'm going to kill you!

IYLA: Okay I have to go, but I wasn't slacking…. Much. So please don't kill me! I'm writing as fast as I can! Bye!


End file.
